


临摹人生（1-7）

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Kudos: 14





	临摹人生（1-7）

01.  
在东京，若是夜半续摊之后仍旧不想回家，有什么好去处？大半只顾事业不顾自身家业发展的单身ALPHA都会松一松领带，脸上笑得不加掩饰：“当然是去吉原了哟。”  
吉原风俗业花样迭出、举世闻名，每日吸引大量游客赏光，且看人下菜，层次划分清楚。激安店顾名思义，价格低廉、收取少量费用只帮忙解燃眉之急；大众店日常一些，九十分钟收取十张福泽谕吉，前戏之前要泡澡，结束时间还有十五分钟时OMEGA的闹钟准时响起，再双双入浴洗个道别澡，临别挥一挥手说期待下次再见；高级一些的具体价目倒是从来未闻其详，偶尔会有听了令人咋舌的价码出现，选大众店的人们吃惊一会儿，也就各自散了。  
之前传闻价码最高的，一直是西野组老大西野隆一手下那条街的店面。愿意花此等价钱买快乐的人大多在意的并不是钱，黑道出身的西野隆一最懂这个。安保都是戴着墨镜藏着一处纹身绝不示人的小弟，处理起突发状况来得心应手。花了钱的客人受到百分之二百的保护，挑衅滋事的人一律打断一条腿丢出街道。保障太好的缘故，即使是处于弱势的OMEGA也能够在这里也能寻到慰藉，因此西野组在吉原气势如日中天，钱财水流般涌入。  
日本去年提交奥运主办申请，希望预订2020年奥运会主办权。之后东京警方借机扯起大旗，声称风俗业影响日本国人形象，要对吉原进行彻底整改。这原本不算是个大问题，面对警方西野隆一向来是上有政策下有对策，两手都抓，一面给高级警督送成箱装的钞票一面下令小弟们歇业几天，面子里子工作都做得足够，到了晚间继续点亮店头霓虹灯牌营业。  
只不过今次西野隆一早晨喝了黑咖啡之后在健身房日常塑形，美腰机上少见的一个力有不逮把腰闪到，当下直接扶着腰倒在地上，发出巨大声响，引起保姆一声惊叫。当天便送医了，VIP病房入住之后保姆打电话回来，道自己走不开，叫二女儿西野七濑打包些西野隆一日常用品送到东京病院来，顺道还要带上今天的晨报，老爷子还没来得及读。  
西野隆一在VIP病房痛定思痛，上半年刚刚闪过腰就医这次又闪到腰，是不是真的到了服老的时候。再打眼看看来病房探望的老伙计们，黑西装黑墨镜，宝石袖扣，18K红金劳力士，气势惊人，只是头发大半已然花白。老爷子被戳到了心事，保姆刚刚买回来的早餐也没了胃口吃，和大家聊了几句便推说困了将人打发走，腰疼无法翻身只得将脸扭向窗户方向，望着外面一片湛蓝天空。  
西野隆一行事向来雷厉风行，二女儿跑车从大宅开到病院不过十分钟，西野七濑推门的时候已然下定了决心。打电话叫住派去银行取钱去警局通门路的小弟，慢条斯理地读完了今天的晨报，社会版报道为迎接东京奥运会对秋叶原和吉原进行整改，翻个面就是当今日本老龄化问题严重，传统行业后继无人。聪明人见微知著，晓得老龄化的黑道不再具有优势，将手上的报纸放在床头柜，沉吟一晌，叫西野七濑打电话喊大儿子西野盛过来。午饭之前西野隆一便宣布了退休，西野组的事情全权交由西野盛过手，目的不在壮大而在洗白——钱分批拿去赌场、拿去拍卖场，能洗白多少洗白多少。吉原的店全都转手易主，换成真金白银另作他用，交给西野盛腾挪。  
既然暴力式微，就要寻求新的权力，西野家半天之内重新回到扎本建地基的时期，只不过今次比起西野隆一当年多出大笔可支配资金，不再是白手起家。  
金钱是骤来骤去的流水，权力却是稳固的基石。这等身份的人混到这等年龄都明白这个道理，西野隆一和西野盛合计之后觉得还是投资政治最为稳固。  
西野盛虽然只比西野七濑大了两岁，但从小不爱念书，加上父亲是西野组老大，血气方刚的年岁里不免做下几桩意气之事，难以在讲究出身和派系的政坛立足，  
于是只得寄望于二女儿西野七濑。西野组老大西野隆一小女儿的人生白纸一张——尚未分化，又还在念高中。两下都是满满的希望，若是能够分化成ALPHA，再考入东大政治系，就等于是已经拿到了通往权力基石的镀金门票，基本上能够心想事成。  
分化不可控，但学业可控。于是西野隆一向二女儿下了死命令。

西野七濑为人自小沉默寡言，小小世界谁都不准入。得了父亲命令那天她刚好十七岁，离高中毕业还有一年。父亲当机立断，花足够多的钞票将西野从堀越高转入法政学院附属高，可见期待之大。  
西野倒无所谓，立足之处哪里都有。反正不管她到了哪里，周边人听说是西野组的千金便会敬而远之，虽然算是知名人士，但摄于山口组威力，八卦周刊也并不敢跟拍。  
西野家的担子一下子压在二女儿稚嫩肩膀上，西野明白自己是父亲兄长的唯一指望，即使不乐意也着手去做。五颜六色的便签贴满了书本，家教老师的任务量骤然加重，下午五点之后的时间都算加班，西野给她开十倍时薪，夜半时分单手撑着下巴打盹，西野却精神好，鲜榨橙汁一饮而尽之后继续做题。  
如此持续半年之后西野竟然奇迹般地把成绩提上来了，隆一老爷子松口气的同时也终于放松对西野的监管，准许女儿去参加一些宴会。帮西野拿外套的保镖藤原大哥就亦步亦趋絮絮叨叨，说来的都是有头有脸的人物，二小姐要好好表现。  
西野垂头不言，抬手整理刘海。她近期沉迷期中论文，已经有段时间没有去美容院，头发稍稍有些长，稍不注意就容易遮住眼睛。伸手去包里拿手机的时候触到光滑一张纸，心下疑惑了一会才想起是前座的鹤田给的，同行票。始终无表情的脸上此刻才显出一点懊恼，忘记了，这下自己人生中第一次爽约。  
鹤田是市议员的千金，杰尼斯标准迷妹，最近迷上关八，西野通宵准备考试和论文的时候她通宵看完了关八的团综，确定自己是黄担。认为亮亮的笑容很迷人，和东宝公主长泽雅美对戏也不落下风，更何况内心有创伤的家暴男恰好对抖M她的胃口。她这么一脸花痴地转过脸来趴在西野课桌上向西野传教这个理论的时候西野只觉得震惊，认为当代年轻人太过无底线，然而鹤田软磨硬泡拿出一张同行票的时候西野不胜其烦，最终答应了。

当晚宴会主人是白石集团的董事长白石淳介。白石靠房地产发家，政界也吃得开，近年来将业务范围拓展到基础建设的方方面面，今年更是跟上时代脚步开始开发通信业。在东京混的聪明人一共就这些，人人心头都有一把尺，知道白石家虽然目前尚且无意政坛，但若是决定涉足的话，隐形实力大概能抵一个中等党派了，是以能卖面子的时候都赶着卖。能巴得上自然是赚到，就算巴不上，白石家也伸手不打笑脸人。  
白石家没有儿子，两个女儿却是东京有名的美人姐妹。或许是遗传基因作祟，白石家的人向来分化较晚，大女儿满二十岁之后一举一动都是八卦周刊的头版，五年前分化的时候更是举世瞩目。娱乐版都要划分成两个版面，一半讲今年AKB48总选举大岛战胜前田登顶，一半讲白石家的大女儿成功分化为OMEGA。  
那年去白石家请求相亲的人几乎踏破了门槛，十八岁的白石麻衣好奇地倚着姐姐的门框，看着姐姐咬着牙往左臂上扎了几支抑制剂。姐姐手臂上触目惊心的针眼和客厅里求婚大军的喧嚣给白石留下了极差的印象，她痛定思痛，认为人生能够支撑下去的唯一希望就是成为一个ALPHA。  
然而事与愿违，姐姐分化之后两年的夏天白石在屋顶泳池边的躺椅上晒太阳，这年流行美黑，东京的名媛们纷纷赶赴夏威夷渡长假，回来之后不动声色穿露肩装，看似不在意地向同伴秀小麦色肌肤。白石因为心系J家偶像，要时不时追现场，无法一咬牙打理行李搭上私家飞机奔赴夏威夷，只好在自家屋顶将就一下。然而白石天生肤色白到近乎作弊，再怎么咬牙接受烈日洗礼也皮肤也只是微微泛红，回到房间淋浴之后已经恢复平静，复又变得瓷器一样洁白。  
白石正在晒太阳突然觉出不对劲，愣怔了一霎，成长却并不等人。  
那天阳光极好，刺得人睁不开眼，白石想要抬手去抚自己异常滚烫的额头，手臂却好似没有力气。  
白石在十九岁生日的前一天，分化成为OMEGA。

家里两个女儿先后分化为OMEGA，这在白石淳介心里不啻于八级大地震。得知这一消息的一瞬间脑子里先把东京有头有脸的ALPHA都过了一遍，意在为女儿找到合意姻缘，不然白石集团家大业大，白石淳介小女儿亦是O的消息传出去，还不知道会引来什么样不怀好意的人。  
所以白石十九岁生日的party开得声势浩大，白石淳介把能请到的人都请来了。西野端着一杯香槟站在人群后方听白石淳介讲祝酒词，冷气仿佛不要钱似的吹，手指变冷之后西野非常乖巧地披上了羊绒外套，冰冷手指顺势往口袋里钻，触到一张纸样的东西，西野伸手拿出。  
原来是鹤田给的那张同行票，忍不住又想起花痴前桌关于家暴男的言论。西野忍俊不禁，勾起嘴角微微一笑，正准备把票塞回口袋，第六感告诉她在那之前要先往一旁看一看。  
西野转过脸去，右边站着一位白肤黑裙的貌美少女，栗色的头发往一旁梳起，露出白玉似的额头，巨大的两枚耳环在发间见缝插针地反射一点亮光，投进西野的眼睛。  
“不去的话给我。”西野还没来得及开口打招呼，已经听见对方的声音冷冷地这么说着。

宴会一开始白石便察觉父亲和东京三菱银行的行长非常亲密，她长时间瞩目娱乐圈，从八卦周刊知晓行长的儿子之前刚刚分化，是个A。  
那位近期炙手可热的金A今天也跟着父亲出席了这场宴会，白石端着酒杯在人群后冷冷地注视着父亲和他有说有笑，眉毛微微扬起，表情极尽谄媚之能事，看得白石心头发冷。不免想起姐姐手臂上的针眼，纵然自小生在白石家，习惯了喜怒不形于色，想起父亲这般轻易地就要决定自己的人生也还是觉得怒从心起，欲要给父亲反击却又不知该如何下手，一时之间憋屈得紧，恰巧转脸看到左边站着的华服少女从口袋里拿出一张今晚的J家巨蛋票。  
白石决定让这个生日宴失去主角的时候西野觉得自己手上的寒意越发重，原是要张口回答白石的，只是牙关一松竟然发起颤来，抖抖索索说不出一句话。心说这下糟了，转眼环顾四下也没看到藤原大哥的影子，大概是被白石家穿着小礼服的侍应生礼貌请出去了。  
当年的西野组声势浩大，创始人西野隆一原是上任议员手下的停车小弟。只是他为人机灵，又会审时度势，没两年便出人头地，亲手创建山口组。道上盛传山口组跟别的黑道不一样，老大没有老大脾气，和兄弟们一口锅吃饭一张床睡觉，又讲规矩，善待下属。毛头小子像是乘上了东风，一夜发达，兼并周边几个式微帮派，一手掌握附近所有灰色产业。  
西野隆一的故事版本众多，口口相传，无人不晓得西野组老大的大名。虎父无犬子，西野盛刚刚成年便顶着这样身份出来走动，一张姣好面庞继承自母亲，行事又乖张狠厉不拘小节，并不受传统习惯制约，热兵器也耍得来，枪法极准，说是百步穿杨也不为过，一个月之内打响名声。  
父兄如此，唯独西野七濑活在干净世界，每天读漫画收集手办。她是荒木飞吕彦老师死忠粉，周边一件不落下，刚出贩售消息便保存链接转发给藤原，追加一条消息，言简意赅，all。藤原便知道二小姐意思了，着人排队购买。空条承太郎的坐姿手办限量发售500个，二小姐还有资本挑拣喜爱的编号。  
所以外界此刻单知道西野家大整改，西野隆一隐退，西野盛接手。又有谁人得知此刻西野家最最寄予厚望的反倒是无人知晓的西野七濑？就算有通天本领，猜测得到这一步，又有谁能将白石家宴会上站在人群后面、看似羸弱的女孩子和西野组二小姐对上号？  
白石也不能对上号。她只道来自己生日趴的人不会不认识自己，更想不到有人或许会拒绝自己，话说出口了，走近两步伸手便要去取少女两指夹着的那张票。  
西野虽然觉得这里冷得不似人间，但终究还是头脑留一丝晴明，知道鹤田的同行票若是给了旁人定然不妥，还不如爽约更能使议员千金接受。看到站在近旁的冷脸漂亮姐姐开口讨过票之后竟然直接伸手来取，下意识收回手指，将票揉皱了缩在掌心。挣扎着走出去，报上西野名号，指示近旁的侍应生去传话，她太过不舒服，要联系藤原大哥早退著名的白石家宴会。

白石自然不能放过这个无礼的不知名女孩子，反正早已决定让宴会失去主角，看到女孩子跌跌撞撞走出去她便毫不犹豫跟上，待侍应生走远了这才迫近，她双手抱在胸前，俯视眼前看起来有些狼狈的女孩子。  
以为女孩子因得罪了白石家千金才心虚低头来着，没曾想并不是如此。西野正垂头调匀呼吸，察觉到面前地毯落下阴影于是抬起眼来。她已经脸色煞白，身体冷到发颤，一心等侍应生叫来保镖好回到家去慢慢调理，看到面前站着的恰好是问自己讨票的女孩子时心下不由连连叫苦，不自觉地咬紧下唇，拿出了一点西野家的狠劲，瞪视眼前人。  
两人眼神在空中相撞，白石心底觉出一丝迟疑，眼神继续沿光速向前，看进对方黑白分明的眼睛里。直到嗅出空气中浓厚的朗姆酒气味时白石才意识到自己为何莫名心中怔忡——对方是ALPHA。  
然而西野心中只想着保卫好那张票，维护她与前桌的脆弱友谊，气势上不能够输，十七岁也要拿出二十七岁的底气来。小腿暗暗用力，瞪视眼前的人。  
直到嗅到一股若有似无的巧克力味道时，西野才恍惚记起一些旧知识：生理课上她拿乔鲁诺圆珠笔在书本上画翻页小人，戴眼镜四十岁BETA男教师的声音隐约传入耳中——  
ALPHA分化时会觉得寒冷，OMEGA分化时则正相反。ALPHA对OMEGA具有强大的控制力，信息素甚至可以使OMEGA提前进入发情期。  
走廊转角处传来脚步声，西野单听声音便知道这是藤原大哥。眼看对面的黑裙女孩子几乎已经站不稳，眼角熏得泛红，在消化掉自己刚刚分化这一冲击性信息之前，西野不忘对被自己引出发情期的女孩子负责：她伸手扶住对面白石的右脸，毫不犹豫吻上去，完成了人生中第一次临时标记。

02.  
说回吉原，红灯区虽然失去作为从业招牌的西野组，灰色产业却并不会轻易消失。古往今来的经济学家们看得透彻，将万千道理都浓缩成一句话，认为有需求就会有市场。成百上千的单身人士厌倦了与手互搏，思来想去，即使灌下一罐冰啤酒也仍旧是意难平，翻来覆去无法成眠，凌晨三点终于心一横从床上坐起身来，拿上大衣出门去。原先已经习惯了的一条街整个消失，换做酒吧和按摩店，隐晦说了需求之后前台顶着残妆的小姐一面打呵欠一面伸手指指走道，心领神会地顺着过道走，即使需要多花一些心思也仍然前仆后继。  
说什么影响国人形象，不过是新瓶装旧酒，多出几个环节，多付出一些服务费罢了，总能够达到目的。说得不好听一些，那些穿着威风凛凛制服的警官们甚至需要这些按摩店的存在——你想，如果风俗业一下子全部消失掉的话，走投无路的单身ALPHA指不定会做出什么样的事来，若是在大街上疯起来，肆无忌惮地释放信息素进行狩猎，只怕警局的备案数目跟现在比起来要呈几何式增长。  
维稳必要嘛。一些高阶警官和相识的企业家一同进行高消费，左拥右抱轮廓深邃的金发碧眼小姐时在心里这么想着。如果这些都消失掉，辛苦办案一天，还要跟无端上访的市民再三鞠躬，这等受气，如果只是回家去面对结婚数十年的妻子和爱理不理的儿子的话，断然是无法维持心情平和的。高阶警官换位思考，体会到平民的不易，渐渐也睁只眼闭只眼，表面上看得过去就算了。  
只不过自从西野组撤出之后，服务质量总归是下降了一些。遇到服务不好小费还收得高的对象时一面脸上笑着去钱夹里抽取纸钞，一面惊讶于自己怎么甚至开始怀念起西野组了。  
然而西野组经过将近一年帷幄运筹，洗得不能再白。西野隆一闲来无事，将手头的一块散地皮建设成为高尔夫球场，每天读完晨报，呼朋引伴去挥杆。手脚利落的球童一天得的小费足够补贴全家一个月生活，笨手笨脚的也多给一些打发远远的，再没有接近西野组传奇人物、争取飞黄腾达的机会。  
残余的灰色产业阴阳合同上调换负责人，暗地里虽然是西野盛手下的人，明面上却即使是拿了放大镜也查不出任何关系。家族新成立公司取名东条，是小女儿西野七濑的主意，不动产生意为主，娱乐行业、博彩业也都略有涉足，西野隆一头晕眼花，女儿喜欢的动漫已经搞不清楚，更别提记清旗下娱乐公司主打女团成员的名字。他江湖气太重，信奉弱肉强食的丛林法则，认为所谓娱乐产业，不过是女儿豢养在手上的风月去处。此言一出之后很长一段时间西野都赌气，不再和父亲讨论相关话题。  
虽则不再讨论，但事实证明西野在娱乐产业的天分好过金融业：她被东大政治系录取之后一个月不到，国际奥委会宣布日本申奥成功，成为2020奥运会主办方。之后日本股市连着攀升，经济欣欣向荣，松口气的人们将眼光投向娱乐圈，就连五十岁欧巴桑都能跟着唱两句唱跳团体代表曲。  
另一方面，她自以为慧眼识珠，低价购入的几只股票创下新低，把爸爸给的零用钱全都赔了进去。气得她急于挽回颜面，手上的几个练习生歌不行舞不精的就被仓促决定了出道。  
西野入学之前抓紧时间打包行李进行毕业旅行，在美国的双层度假别墅手持平板运筹帷幄。贼心不死地又投资了几支股票之后，顺势敲定了旗下练习生的出道名额，出道单曲制作则全权交给术业有专攻的人来负责，西野一心享受在美国的阿宅人生。那年美黑风潮已经退去，幼时因酷爱潜水而晒黑皮肤的西野再无借口，只好过上躲着阳光的生活。毕竟入学之后她是要经常露面的，虽然没有人说过，但女孩子长到十八岁，自我意识显然已经觉醒，自觉目前肤色不太行，起码要再白出一个色号才对。  
说到这里就想起考试前参加的那个宴会上遇到的J家迷妹OMEGA，皮肤是真的白到如同父亲书架上的清乾隆御制瓷碗。当时自己刚刚分化，不知道如何控制信息素，和人家误打误撞，勾起发情期，倒像是已完全标记的甜蜜夫妇婚后情趣小生活插曲。西野手握游戏机柄，不由陷入沉思，她当时冷到几乎告别人间，藤原赶到之后便心头一松失去意识，也忘记问那位不幸遇到她的OMEGA姓甚名谁，是以之后也无从给予补偿。

西野在美国对肤色和性别进行一些思考的时候，却想不到那天白石被她生生提前了发情期，虽然临时标记起到一些效果，不至于在宴会上出丑。然而后来回去之后终究还是熬不过，咬牙泡了冷水澡也无用，最终还是和姐姐一样，开始使用抑制剂。  
这是其一，其二是白石淳介。女儿生日宴当天被不知名ALPHA引出发情期并临时标记，这对于白石集团来说简直是天大的耻辱，找出那个人比安排女儿和行长少爷相亲更具有优先度。  
先将女儿短期禁足，然而百般查探也无从得知那混蛋ALPHA是谁，白石淳介岂止是不甘心，简直气出心病来。还是手下得力的井口心思缜密，想起那天二小姐似乎是在走廊上被侍应生发现并且恭敬送回来的。于是拜托了亲近的道上朋友，那朋友是个狠人，收入大头是贩卖白粉，副业贩卖人体器官。狠人朋友将穿着雪白小礼服的侍应生带回去用尽手段拷问，一张俊秀面庞折磨得呈病态苍白。精神被逼迫到极限的时候终于回想起来那不知名的高中女生似乎说是姓西野，只是他实在想不到什么权贵是姓西野的，在白石家当侍应谁还没见过几个有头有脸的大人物，看人下菜的本事到了极致，对那西野也只是普通对待，并不殷勤，是以回头就选择性忘掉了人家的姓氏。  
看到眼前极尽狠厉的黑道人听闻西野名号之后脸上表情一瞬间千变万化，胆怯崇敬甚至夹杂着憧憬，侍应生这才好像突然想起来了。西野这号人，政坛没有，商界也没有，但是在道上却是如雷贯耳的存在。想到这里他突然害怕起来，目睹西野家人对大小姐强行进行临时标记的自己大概是小命不保。虽然体力早已不支，但仍有神来之力突然从地上坐起身来，不管不顾地抱紧面前人的小腿哭着求给自己留下一条性命来。眼前人正在感慨万千，突然被哭哭啼啼抱住腿，忍不住嫌弃，示意部下将他架出去看看有没有值钱的零件。部下懂他心思，一脸凶神恶煞地架到地下室去，开膛破肚取出一半的肾器再缝合，末了将手里的暗红器官在侍应眼前晃上一晃，唬道你敢把所见所闻说出去就把你另一半也摘掉拿去卖。算是堵住了这侍应的嘴，只是少了一边肾留着命也等同于没有，早晚要发尿毒症的。然而师傅手下过的器官成百上千，蹲在地上抽根烟，烟头捻灭也把所有念头灭掉，也懒得专门去考虑一人的性命。  
白石淳介原本因宴会事件大怒，这日集团会议散会之后发现井口一脸欲说还休，于是很懂地跟着绕到小会议室。听闻是西野组的二小姐临时标记了女儿之后忍不住心内大呼头痛，面上仍然强作镇定。井口很懂这件事有多困扰，报告完了之后便推说有事先退出会议室了，留下白石淳介一个人消化这冲击性事实。  
女儿既然是和黑道扯上了关系，便要考虑被黏上的可能性。思来想去白石淳介决定吃了这个哑巴亏，闭口不言，反正想来白石家和西野家大概也不会再有关联。只是下定决心归下定决心，到底还是不爽，一段时间内看见女儿就忍不住要说道两句。导致白石虽然还不知道西野姓甚名谁，已经在心里擅自为对方取名晦气鬼。

在家里受气就算了，禁足几个月之后父亲点头，总算是重获自由。白石迫不及待，约上高中时便混在一起的玩伴松村去美容院做美甲。  
生日宴惊魂夜发生之事大概都通过手机和松村讨论了个七七八八，所以这天白石刚刚坐下伸出右手到美甲师手上，左耳便听到一旁松村小声地问，初吻的感觉是不是很好？  
白石闻言几乎咬碎银牙，右手防御性猛地往回缩，美甲师没有防备，粉色甲油自产自销，尽数涂在自己手上，忍不住哎哟一声。  
松村见状知道提了不该提的，看着手忙脚乱处理手上甲油的美甲师觉得有些对不住，然而想想白石从小到大应有尽有，什么时候心急上火到这个程度？这么想想忍不住又在心里偷偷笑起来，给白石留足了暗骂那混蛋ALPHA晦气的时间之后才再度开口，将话题扯向两人都感兴趣的最新偶像团体。

白石和松村讨论了一会儿偶像。因为偶像厨身份太过资深，押对了东条旗下哪几个研究生究竟哪些能够出道，所以松村输给她一张关八团体直笔拍立得。这就换松村咬碎牙了，拍立得是她守着拍卖网站连刷三天才拿下的，现下用塑封套了，又在外面加透明文件壳，像是稀有艺术品，然而从包里捧出来交出去之后白石只是拿在手上随意扫了一眼，就丢进LV新款迷你手袋里。  
一来一回，白石和松村心情同步不爽，互相体谅到对方难处，于是得以愉快相处。顺利做完右手美甲，白石起身示意要去方便一下。  
白石对着镜子补妆，余光看到走廊上经过熟悉背影，大脑飞速运转，记起是自己比较喜欢的一个练习生叶山，大概已经到了快要出道的程度，下个团成员名单里绝对有她一席之地。集邮心理一下作祟，想要上去同人家握握手，之后可以跟松村吹嘘自己在叶山出道之前就接触过。  
叶山出道在即，又成功分化成ALPHA，为了庆祝双喜临门咬牙预约了最贵的美容院。高级会所对服务人员的容貌也有一定要求，叶山眼界浅，早被几个粉丝捧得忘记自己几斤几两，骨子里又沉不住气，还没闯出一番事业便已轻浮起来，不动声色释放信息素。没想到高级会所不光对容貌有要求，对性别也有，服务人员清一色都是BETA，她在那边自作多情大半天，信息素味道浓厚到令人作呕，发型师却浑然不觉，低头研究她的发质，一心只想做好本职工作。  
叶山不甘心，借口方便出来狩猎，只是没想到就有这么不巧，走廊上晃了几圈都没见到人影。正觉扫兴的时候听到背后有人唤她名字，转过脸去看了一眼，愣怔了一下，想起这是八卦头版常客白石家二小姐。  
白石却浑然不觉，兀自一脸喜色地伸出手去，黑黑的眼睛望着叶山，开口声音轻软，细腻的小情绪满溢出来：“我能不能和你握握手？”  
叶山一愣，本是简单的握手，她心思却千回百转，以为有钱富户的大小姐此时此刻对自己有意。练习生一个月十万基本工资，出道之后会增加四十个百分点，内定的团体CM还可以有分成，只是那些加起来一共才多少，抵不上白石麻衣一天的零花。  
钱财倒是其次，白石麻衣背后白石集团的资源才是重头戏。叶山像是被天雷劈中了脑袋，飘飘然觉得一定要抓住这一次机会，风水轮流转，有钱人新鲜劲过去得快，过了今天白石麻衣说不定就会属意别人了。  
于是她毫不犹豫释放信息素。

西野隆一和西野盛准许西野在入学之后公开露脸，西野这天便决定在露脸之前去做个头发保养，顺便修一修些微挡眼的刘海。只是刚刚跨进会所便觉得空气不对，越往里走越浓，到了走廊转角更是味道冲鼻。西野微微皱一皱眉，对不分场合进行狩猎之人终究嫌弃。然而说到底消费得起这里的都是上等动物，能不去招惹就不去招惹，西野还是知道这个道理的。她抬起手来用衣袖掩住口鼻，手腕处香水味道些微安慰了她，让她不那么暴躁。  
她自身是ALPHA，其他ALPHA的信息素按理说对她没有作用。尾随在西野身后的藤原皱眉思索，继而恍然大悟——西野应该是单纯嫌弃这信息素的主人。

白石自幼在上等人堆里混，心思打磨得聪明伶俐，从对方一个眼神便能看出这人心思。刚刚伸手出去的时候是满心欢喜的，待看到叶山眼神飘忽不定的时候已经猜到七八分，不由得冷下脸来，收回了手便要转身离开。  
——然后她瞳孔一震，觉察出对方释放了信息素。  
天杀的，她虽然出门之前漫不经心地接受阿嬷建议，打了抑制剂。无奈事出突然，她又离叶山太近，觉察出不妙的时候想要逃开，腿已经软了几分，步子基本上迈不开。  
她张了张口想要呼救，结果叶山信息素的味道冲进口腔，与味蕾亲密接触，进一步瓦解掉她的动作。  
没法转身，没法迈步，没法发出声音。  
更糟糕的是，虽然已经打过抑制剂，但是她此刻对叶山的信息素摄入过量，身体已经开始发热。  
白石对自己太过了解——如果就这么下去，不出一分钟自己就会被强制拖入发情期。  
偏偏今天这里人少，除了自己和叶山，怕是不会再有其他人出现了。  
白石感觉到叶山靠近了自己，伸手将自己随意披散着的头发抓握起来，搭在左肩上。  
然后叶山伸手，撕开了白石贴在右颈腺体上的气味抑制贴。  
白石甚至能感受到叶山的呼吸洒在自己后颈，她毫不费力猜中对方意图，却无能为力，即使屏住呼吸也无法恢复一丝行动力。  
下一秒似乎有人闯了进来，从侧面一脚踹翻叶山。  
原来是白石颈间气味抑制贴被撕掉，又被强制拖入发情期，巧克力味道传到走廊上，与掩口鼻而行的西野恰巧撞了个满怀。

叶山被西野一脚揣在腰间，此刻只觉腰痛，抬眼一看闯进来的人不过是个没名没姓、学生模样的女孩子，惊慌一瞬间都转化成羞怒，挣扎着想要站起身来再做理论。  
那学生模样的女孩子却根本不睬她，脱了身上外套为白石披上，一手小心揽紧白石肩头，支撑着白石朝外走去。  
叶山自然不服，手脚并用几步路才终于缓过来站起身，跟出来只看见白石被扶进一辆黑色宾利，两旁四位黑西装保镖恭敬低头。方才迟疑自己是不是惹到什么厉害人物，身高一米九的藤原站在宾利旁边，人比车高出好大一截，抬起手臂来面对着她，遥遥用右手在颈下利落一划，手势寓意大家都懂。叶山心中一惊，竟然跌坐在地。十分钟前设想过的攀龙附凤戏码此刻齐齐破碎，心已经坠入地狱，在实质性的打击到来之前先自承受着煎熬。  
她在一个月之后的开学季才从报纸上认出西野，是元山口组的千金，终于走出父兄羽翼，能够公开进行露面。比起这日刘海修剪过，脸庞轮廓虽然柔和，眼睛里却盛着轻微的疲惫之意。  
因无法出道而积攒的愤懑一瞬间烟消云散，在知道自己惹到什么人之后。

西野扶白石上了车，忍不住手忙脚乱。之前她迫不得已临时标记白石，是因为自己的信息素惹出祸端，现下白石出现与上次同等状况，却并不是因自己而起。西野在心里再三考虑因果关系，仍然不得要领，不知该如何是好，车里的巧克力味道却越来越浓了。  
眼见白石脸色越发差劲，应该很是难熬，西野仿佛终于下定决心，凑过去要亲吻白石，再次进行临时标记。  
然而白石偏过头去，这次彻底不给西野机会。  
西野正不知所措，白石再偏一偏头，她的头发刚刚被叶山放在左肩，脖颈上的腺体又被撕掉气味抑制贴，已经暴露在外。  
又一波的潮热袭击了白石，她不自觉轻喘。身旁的ALPHA并没有趁人之危，车厢里自始至终只有白石一人的信息素味道。白石集偶像学之大成，看过不少警匪片，穿着马丁靴和牛仔裤的主角千钧一发之际闪亮登场，耍帅同时将女主角公主抱起全身而退。这个时候想这些做什么？白石在心里骂自己，又生出别扭想法——初吻已经被拿走了，绝对不想再被这个人吻一次。这样别扭着，白石咬咬下唇，对身边看起来和她同样着急的人艰难开口：“腺体那里，麻烦，帮忙临时标记一下。”  
西野闻言倾身过去，眼前人白皙精致如同瓷器，别过脸去，眼神落在角落，脖颈线条优雅大方。当日亲吻双唇都不曾觉察到的情欲气氛此刻竟然就这么涌出，西野动作顿了一顿，黑色宾利开过吉原，傍晚时分，车窗外路人行色匆匆，性急的商家已经搬出彩色发光招牌，粉色字眼闪烁不停，让你找到心跳最大值！西野觉得心口像是在擂鼓，隔着白色刺绣衬衫仍不能偃旗，刘海挡住一部分视野，余光看到白石垂在膝上的双手微微发抖，红灯转黄灯再转绿灯，高档车重新发动几乎觉不出震动，西野再往前倾，左手按在座位上，绅士地与白石隔开距离，右手握住白石膝上双手，薄唇划过白石脖颈优美线条，细微绒毛不能服帖，根根竖立。少年人初尝心动，咬住脖颈腺体也仿佛亲吻，沸腾触感描绘记忆，日后再拿记忆临摹人生。

03.  
白石淳介最近大喜大悲以致血压上升，为白石一家服侍几十年的阿嬷目不识丁，公事管不了，生活方面却颇有权威，当机立断指挥人将已经端上桌的大鱼大肉全部撤下，换上清淡茶泡饭。大女儿这两天和在英国留学的年下男友闹别扭，争吵从键盘升级到视频通话，仍旧一团乱麻不能厘清，昨天已经愤怒地打包紧急飞往常年多雨的国家。大女儿不在，按说二女儿应当尽量在家陪老父吃饭尽尽孝道。然而白石淳介一听阿嬷敲二女儿房门的声音便大怒，血压直线飙升，饭吃了没两口被紧急搀扶到沙发上静坐，随即唤来私人医生。  
白石淳介一手握着心口一边不忘数落，喊她吃饭做什么？我这一身病还不都是被她给气出来的。  
白石淳介一向溺爱两个女儿，此番怎么会如此大动肝火，还是要从女儿之前在生日宴上不幸被临时标记说起。

西野家的老爷子前些年一眼看透即使黑帮也难逃老龄化趋势，所以早早整理了手下业务，放权给儿女，毅然决然从黑道抽身，造梦平静人生。虽然老爷子看透一切愿意退出，手下那帮多年跟随的左膀右臂却心有不甘，西野隆一也不勉强，愿意从西野组出走重组的，也给足面子，要带人走的给人，要钱的给成箱钞票。比较年轻的几个部下选择了出走，警局注册了最新帮派名称，基本盘就那么大，带资入股就有得赚，也不失为一条好的出路。  
只是人心苦不足，能够安稳地吃饭了，便又都开始觊觎起来——也是，这么大一块地盘群龙无首，若是能够将这权力都掌握在手上，岂不是一步登天，名和财要甚有甚。  
坐不住的人开始接连求见西野隆一的时候，西野七濑才刚刚开学没多久。父兄同意她开学之后便能够开始走动，公开露面。在西野家，同意的意思就是应当去做。于是课业之外连着出席各式剪彩仪式和宴会，原本一律封禁的八卦周刊也暗中得了授意，选角度极佳的摆拍照片刊登。这倒也还能够忍受吧，西野只是觉得有时候晚间的应酬不太舒爽，在座众人左拥右抱，偶尔互相较劲释放信息素，欢声笑语之下暗流涌动。西野忍不住脸上露出嫌弃表情来，又瞬间想起藤原教过，要当高级政客，须得喜怒不形于色，慌忙清清嗓子掩饰表情，因此放松警惕，面前的酒盅里就被倒上了清酒。西野猛抬头，发现笑吟吟举杯向自己示意的恰是外交大臣，这杯酒不能不喝，只好抿一抿嘴，换上公式化笑容一饮而尽。  
西野御宅体质，本不擅长喝酒，这次一杯下去没多久便上头，又被乱七八糟的信息素味道熏得头晕，慢慢觉得面颊发烫，只好站起身来向众人示意要方便一下。众人知道西野背景与近期露面目的，谁都不能不卖她面子，纷纷微笑点头致意。  
西野偷得清闲，第一件事是拿出手机查看最近买入的几支股票。她投资连连失利，打水漂的钱够养一个奢侈坏脾气情人，连藤原都看不下去，早间委婉对她说明她才能或许在别处，还是赶紧收手。然而西野并不服气，这下不过犹豫一天时间，已经又蒸发一辆小型超跑，西野头脑昏昏沉沉，看得郁闷。会所三楼上级世界，走廊回环，西野走错了还兀自不知，伸手推门之后撞见尴尬景象，房间昏暗，宽大沙发上一男一女正拥吻到忘情，房门打开之后感受到光源，两双眼睛齐齐看向门口。西野仿佛被门把烧到手，小声说了道歉之后猛撒手，门自动关上，西野那一杯清酒酿出来的醉意也醒了大半。  
藤原叼着雪茄在一楼读报，这会儿大家都忙着消遣，他上班像是在放假，游刃有余拂去落在衣襟上的烟灰，思索一些无聊的事情。然后手下的一个刚入职的男孩子就慌慌张张闯了进来，藤原微微皱眉，觉得新人没有一点西野家的气势，还是需要多跟几个大事件，见过点场面人才能沉稳下来，基本上都是这样。  
男孩子才顾不上什么体面，冲进来就汇报，说西野隆一受伤送了医。  
原来西野隆一白天和人挥杆到兴致高昂，晚间约了一同去喝几杯。几个老伙计聊起当年事，老夫聊发少年狂，酒喝得有点多，头脑昏沉、脸上发烫地走出来，迎面被打了几枪，好在一直跟着的保镖敏锐，顾不上自己性命飞扑上去挡下几发子弹，才不至于即刻去见阎王，慌忙送了医。原来是从西野组出走的风间，带走了一些骨干力量，这段时间以来发展顺风顺水，心里便盘算起火并之类的事情来。三番五次来叨扰西野隆一的球局，想继承下西野组的名号，金字招牌好办事。西野隆一也不傻，名号儿女不继承干脆便罢了，没理由给一个外人。一来二去风间红了眼，完全忘却昔日恩情，翻脸将提携自己的老大当做仇人，仇人可不能太过潇洒，打什么高尔夫，身上穿个孔就不想打了。于是干脆派人跟着，遇到机会手枪上膛便打，完全对付仇人的手段。  
藤原惊慌之下站起身来，雪茄烟灰飘落昂贵外套上仍旧浑然不觉，开口便骂了起来，说既然老先生出了事，为什么不去找大少爷？  
“大少爷也找不到。”没见过大场面的新人被藤原气势吓到，讲话都有点发抖。  
原来西野盛听说父亲被打枪之后大怒，还没来得及赶去医院已经下定决心要先去替父亲报仇，连顺手的武器都来不及找，拿了父亲送他作收藏的M2000便单刀赴会，跟上他的只得几个保镖，真是西野家热血男儿。  
西野盛枪法准过俄罗斯特种兵，直冲风间老巢去。双层写字楼门口保安两名，走廊无人，圆桌会议室齐齐坐满风间新帮派骨干，连上风间共有九人。  
西野七濑在走廊上迷路的时候被藤原找到，心里衡量一番觉得还是阻止哥哥比较要紧，半路上接到汇报说老爷子失血过多没能抢救过来，赶到地方时只看到门口两名保安横尸门前，都被一枪击中眉心，绝无生还可能。  
自小被保护极好的西野组千金何曾见过这等场面，藤原原已做好小姐昏迷的准备，先掐人中再紧急送医，然而血腥场面在前，西野反倒更加像个姓西野的，眉头凝重蹙起，运动鞋底踩过血泊，神色波澜不惊，只是继续往里走。  
西野家兄妹在走廊相遇，妹妹抬头看过去，哥哥站在走廊正中，背后长长走廊，尽头一扇小窗漏进些许光线，风间彼时黑帮单独出道，雄心壮志，选下这座背靠寺庙的好风水小楼。如今却连同手下得力助手人人平等，每人眉心一颗枪子，齐齐去见了阎王。  
哥哥今天开过十一枪，杀了十一人，一张脸表情狠厉，此刻背对小窗凝视妹妹，眼神终于柔软。  
他白天犯案，就算是西野家少爷也不会得到宽宥，没有哪个警长有这个胆量走后门，再加上妹妹刚刚公开露脸，势要成为议员秘书增添经验，为之后道路做下准备。如今至亲突然成为杀人犯，影响恐怕不小。西野盛心思转到死角，对着妹妹笑了一笑，M2000对准太阳穴，便要扣下扳机。

白石淳介近期大喜，不过就是因为之前一直咬牙切齿记仇的西野家近期遭受帮派内部火并，损失惨重。一手创办西野组的西野隆一遭受枪击身亡，且火并现场爆炸，西野家大少爷下落不明，想是被燃成了焦炭。  
然而物极必反，白石淳介为西野组的事情开心异常，甚至指示保姆把早间新闻片段录下来反复播放。屏幕上西野家独苗穿黑色大衣，细弱手腕撑住黑色大伞，鼻头圆圆，原是娇憨长相，神情凝重起来却显得如此凛冽，确是西野家的人无误。西野身旁身高目测一米九的保镖伸出手去，拦住了手持长枪短炮想要采访的记者们。  
只是还没播放多久，电视里那位冤家便已经站在白石宅的门外，对着对讲机恳切地说，白石先生，请您把白石小姐嫁给我，我是认真的。

西野接连遭遇重大打击，整个人已经近乎抑郁，只想要躲回妈妈怀抱当乖乖女，忘记成长之后的一切烦恼。令她和母亲肝肠寸断的伤心事情如同滚动屏幕，一刻不停循环播放，落在外人眼里却只是一件轻飘飘的别人家的大事，茶余饭后好谈资。西野站在楼上低头看楼下机动车道，黄金地段，时时刻刻都是高峰。她之前以为人群海海，一来一往不是为名就是为利，现下却突然生出崭新体会，认为或许是人们努力生活，为得也不过是维持日常生活，她的崭新生活才刚开了个头，没想到旧有的便已经失去大半。和父亲交好的议员叔叔姓桥本，早间来过这边，参观了西野斥资三千万搭建的偶像工厂之后微微摇头，再细细询问最近做过什么投资，西野答了之后又皱眉问为什么不撤资，西野不言，低头摆弄已经冷了的茶盅，将旧茶倒掉换上新茶。桥本这个时候一针见血，说企业是死是活，一笔资金是救不起来的，如果因为心软迟迟不肯撤资，只怕损失会更多。  
西野被说中心事，不知道该如何应答，仓促之间竟然不敢抬头看叔叔，只是低头，手指摆弄茶盅。耳朵听到桥本叔叔叹一口气，话语已经改成祈使句。叔叔是为你好才这样的，尽快把投资撤了比较好。又说她倔强起来的样子倒是挺像西野家人，只是这般心软却不知道究竟像谁。  
末了老牌政客站起身来，重要的话放最后说，听隆一说你最近有了意中人，我看白石集团财力可以，那个OMEGA又被你标记过，你尽快上门去求婚，以免夜长梦多。之后路不好走，你茕茕一人，需要财力支持。如果老家伙不答应你就威胁他，说要把女儿被你临时标记过这件事捅给媒体。  
桥本叔叔来了之后西野手上动作不停，泡了两壶茶，两人却都一口不曾喝下。

西野送走桥本叔叔，在父亲办公室睹物思人，眼眶很容易发热，干脆破罐破摔在眼泪流出来之前伏在桌上沉沉睡去，一丝侥幸心理，期待醒来之后发觉一切都只是大梦一场。  
手机没有闹钟，仍旧将西野吵醒，她睡眼朦胧，手臂被枕到发麻，动作极尽迟缓之能事，然而来电者很有耐心，始终不曾挂断电话。西野眯着眼睛看一眼手机屏幕，瞬间清醒，接起来放低了声音说你好。  
来电的是白石，约了见面时间地点之后便挂断，留下西野捧着手机发呆，在心里回想是否不小心惹到这位她颇有好感却还不知道该怎么追的集团大小姐。

西野近几天状态不佳，眼睛不受控制流泪，见到能使她想起父兄的东西便自觉打开泪腺开关。睡眠也少，老老实实躺床上会做各种噩梦，梦见哥哥发起疯来拿枪打了父亲，之后面带诡异笑容举枪对准太阳穴，砰地一声脑浆迸裂。反倒是伏在桌上睡的那一觉最为安稳。  
白石喝手磨黑咖啡，漫不经心地用指节击打杯子。穿CELINE下季套装，那年流行直发，白石就规规矩矩披肩留着，齐刘海下眼神囧囧，瞪视对面坐着的ALPHA。西野见到心上人满心欢喜，这几天又情绪涌动，心中有千言万语想说，甚至觉得一生守护这样的话都可以毫不在意允诺，只要对方是白石。然而心软和怯懦堵住了她所有的话语，叫她认清自己不过是在被需要的时候临时标记过对方两次的路人甲而已，最好不要肖想太多，还是按部就班表明心意，不如先从持之以恒发邮件道早晚安起。  
坐在对面的白石似乎对于西野丰富的内心活动毫无察觉，她有重大事项要宣布。  
抿一口咖啡，白石坐直了身子，看着坐在对面的人，缓缓开口：我们结婚吧。  
西野闻言震惊，抬眼诧异看向坐在对面的千金大小姐，然后又低头看腕表，确定今天不是愚人节。  
白石无视西野的小动作，继续宣布宏大计划：“你家里出这些事，之后要继续走下去应该需要财团支持吧……我们结婚，我来支持你。”  
白石的计划太过令人震惊，以至于西野死机二十多秒，期间她点的苏打水被摆上桌也不曾在意。  
这么大的人了怎么还在喝苏打水，到底靠谱不靠谱。白石忍不住腹诽，抬眼又见到西野表情呆滞，只好伸手去这看起来不像ALPHA的ALPHA眼前晃几晃，把西野飞走的意识召唤回这个世界。  
“我说，”白石右手收回，没来得及放下便顺手撩起一侧头发挂在耳后，抬眼看着西野：“我们结婚吧，我愿意被你利用。”  
如果只是为了被利用，谁会愿意结婚。  
只不过白石经历了这几天，想不到该如何去安慰两次帮自己渡过难关的ALPHA，父亲在客厅用电视反复播放新闻片段，她刻意不去看，偶尔扫一眼看到西野低垂眼睛紧抿双唇，便觉得心里涌出不知名情绪，左手食指微微发麻，与那日后颈感受到西野呼吸同质。  
笨蛋白石只在追星上从容不迫似大将，有丰富经验。看到西野时便只关心别人不关心自己，想了几天才想出这样办法，以为可以用这样的理由来安慰对方。完全没有继承到父亲精明商人本质，行事之前先计算得与失。  
于是东京塔顶上演精明对话，一丝柔情蜜意也无，开口便是权势和金钱。白石心如擂鼓，不知生意能否成功，慌张间低头痛饮一大口咖啡，又被苦到皱眉。  
西野此刻终于还魂，不去管桌上苏打水，起身绕过圆桌。父兄过世以来天气都不太好，凄风苦雨，今天风尤甚，身处塔顶的人摇摇晃晃，在天上体会地震。风声尖利，隔着墙壁兀自叫嚣，似要卷走人全部体温。西野俯下身来，手臂圈住白石肩膀收紧，垂头亲吻心上人小巧耳垂。誓言若下定决心要去实现，便不必说给全世界听，三百米高空风声肆虐，西野亲吻白石耳朵，小声却又坚定。  
“我一定不负你。”

白石淳介苦于门外西野穷追猛打，完全不知女儿已经私定终身。  
“我喜欢西野小姐，我愿意和她结婚。”白石淳介正在思索合理借口回绝西野的时候，女儿在身后回话了。  
白石淳介愤怒于女儿的不识时务，西野家现在伤了元气，西野七濑又在不认识的情况下两次临时标记了白石，怎么看都不像是美好姻缘的样子，女儿此刻怎么却又偏偏要往火堆里扑，拦都拦不住。  
父女之间冷战从来过不了多久，晚间两人已经在同一张桌上吃饭，白石淳介想尽借口，只想抹黑西野。女儿此时却逻辑清晰缜密，一一驳回。急得白石淳介连大女儿都搬出来：“年下不太好吧，你看你姐姐，三天两头吵架。”  
白石筷子摆弄面前茶泡饭，脸上神色一看便知道已经无可救药了：“吵架我也乐意，全部都乐意。”  
白石淳介至此彻底没招，叹口气低头吃饭。  
目睹女儿争取自由婚姻全过程的阿嬷双手交握站在一旁，此刻也忍不住微微勾起嘴角，想起夫人房间裱起来的那副好字，一期一会。夫人跟她说过，一期一会，意思是好的事情一生一次。夫人当年不顾家人反对和老爷私奔，一生没有大的遗憾。她年届六十，服侍过夫人和两位小姐，细微时刻都收在心底，此刻看二小姐脸上神情，这么早的年纪，竟然像是已然一会，正要一期。

04.  
西野意思是结婚嘛，两个人的事，不如找个教堂听神父说完无论贫穷还是富有，宾朋只请最必要的，低调交换戒指。  
白石却不以为然，对一提到婚礼就方寸大乱失去头脑的西野动之以情晓之以理：一则现在情状特殊，外界那么多人都在等着看你们西野家的笑话，婚礼当然是越声势浩大越好；二则，白石说着说着突然收声，想起第一次出席舞会时母亲带她挑选合意礼服，设计师拿出毕生绝学向白石集团千金推荐册子上的产品，白石余光却看到一旁的定制婚纱图样，虽则纯白洁净，却不似西洋婚纱那般喜气洋溢。后来母亲告诉她，白无垢虽名无垢，实则内涵阴沉。虽然白色与西洋婚纱同色，旧时却是同丧葬一般道理，活着的人怕逝者迷失道路所以着白，留下的家人怕女儿长长的心路上迷失所以拿白色制作嫁衣，千万，千万不能出而复返。  
白石当时心折，知道这是出嫁的人才能穿的，只能在心里试穿。现下得了一生一次的好机会，婚礼不光要大张旗鼓地办，嫁衣也要亲自来做决定。  
自头脑发热做下这般决定以来，到了这个关头白石才第一次有了自己即将结婚的实感。她眨眨眼睛，情绪莫名柔软，转头看坐在身旁一脸认真看着自己的西野，继续说下去，二则，嫁衣想要日式。  
白石麻衣这次同你结缘，下定决心不要出而复返。  
西野凝视白石双眼，白石这般认真，她只能比白石更加认真。日式还是西式，低调又或昭告天下，都可以顺着白石意思来，都遂她心意。只是唯独是否认真喜欢这一件事无法相让。正事谈完了，年轻人抓紧时间在婚前享受初恋酸甜气息，白石看到西野微微歪了头，笑也不坚定，伸手去拉对方手时西野忍不住声带轻微震动，小声哼笑都染上暧昧意味。  
OMEGA性别处于劣势，生理课本比ALPHA厚出三倍，还要比人家认真三倍学习，未雨绸缪防止将来惨剧发生。家教老师曾经认真说过，爱也分好多种，有纯洁柏拉图式之爱，有带着情欲的爱，也有肉体和心灵掺杂在一起的爱。白石学得认真，自以为面前西野此刻小声哼笑能够轻松归类，于是她眨眨眼睛，身体前倾吻住西野嘴唇。  
西野自以为掩饰得好，心上人吻下来时竟然受惊，忍不住睁大眼睛，距离太过近了，看清白石双眼紧闭时眼球已经聚焦到痛。人眼毕竟是有限的，体会到的甚至不如体温，西野不爱狩猎那一套，释放信息素的想法丝毫也无，行动上却诚恳得很，吻一会儿便忍不住伸手摸白石的腰，舔舐对方嘴唇的时候白石似乎有被痒到，稍微往后躲，西野下意识追逐，两人齐齐摔倒在宽大沙发上，意乱情迷中害怕压到白石，才稍微勉强自己打捞起一点理智，双手撑在沙发上凝视未婚妻。  
只是这清醒也没能维持多久，眼前白石脸上没什么笑意，一双眼睛晶亮，西野在明亮瞳仁里只看到自己。或许是静电效应，白石头发微微乱了，沙发上显出蓬松形态，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，似乎意识到这样行为在当下场景会传达出怎样讯号，于是慌忙又紧闭双唇。西野珍重俯身，亲亲白玉似的光洁额头，再亲亲温热抖颤的双眼皮，玲珑鼻梁之后是修长脖颈。白石来见西野，自然没有贴抑制贴，西野微微用力，拿鼻梁去蹭白石侧颈，浓厚巧克力味道逐渐溢出。  
香奈儿手工编织外套太过厚实碍事，西野伸手去拽，白石配合她脱，微微仰起上身，厚实外套上VINTAGE宝石胸针和地面做亲密接触。解除武装之后剩下黑色宽松衬衫，西野轻松将手探进下摆，重新吻上白石忍不住微张的唇。  
白石淳介对西野仍旧不能放开心意，白石要来见她只好将自己打扮成精英人士对父亲谎称要谈正事。只是此刻包臀皮裙却恰巧纵容西野乱来，手指轻轻按在核心上滑动，稍微用力她便忍不住发出声来，气息都被西野含在口里。头脑屈服于发情期本能，白石努力拉长粗重呼吸，只是还没调整完毕便抖了起来，已经去了一次。  
藤原早间努力工作，指挥手下到处发烫金请帖，半天下来已经完成这项大事，他习惯性输入西野宅大门密码，关上门之后便要穿过客厅到书房汇报工作进度。只是突然嗅到浓郁巧克力味道，眼神又看到背对自己大沙发前的地毯上丢着贵重外套，吓到慌忙转身开门出去。西野白石闪婚，他尚未习惯西野宅里另外多出一人，只是经此一役已经预见到西野会恨恨警告他之后进家要先按铃。  
西野原本伸手去拉白石腰侧拉链，耳朵听到开门声吓一跳，下意识俯下身子藏身沙发靠背后，好在藤原识趣，自觉退出去了，西野撑起身子看身下白石，乌黑眼睛鼓溜溜转，一副屏息静听的神色，白皙面颊抹上潮红。两人互相对视，忍不住笑出声来，西野垂头在白石唇上亲吻，再去咬吻脖颈，白石配合转脸，放纵西野的尖尖牙齿同腺体亲密接触。

东京千代田日枝神社近来结缘甚多，山王祭刚刚无事终了，500人身着古装浩浩荡荡游行，向神明祈求保佑，希望水草丰美。随后又承办西野组千金、国会议员秘书西野和白石集团千金的婚礼。  
桥本议员出手阔气，送出中国汉末钟繇真迹一副，令白石淳介啧啧称奇，西野讨好心切，婚礼后便让藤原拿去白石家供白石淳介放大镜下赏玩。其余宾朋也都出手大方，贺礼极尽想象之能事，看起来倒是大家都不计金钱与得失，只求一双有情人婚礼能够圆满，迈过朱红鸟居时无一不低头三拍掌，祈求婚礼顺利进行。  
蝉鸣声一直不曾停过，西野大口将藤原端上来的茶饮尽，低头认真聆听蝉声，无来由抿紧嘴唇。仪式再有一会儿就要开始，她要和白石一同在神前许下誓言，从此命运与命运交叠在一起。  
心跳得越快越努力去深呼吸，仪态定了下来意识反而很乱，想东想西起来。想刚刚送清朝象牙筷给白石的鹤田，赫然就是引西野白石初见的那张同行票的主人，此刻弯着眼睛夸赞两人美好姻缘。不知道白石原先和她身份一般，花痴各式偶像，以研究生厨身份为荣，此刻却经历了被无耻研究生骚扰之后的悬崖勒马，更是大好年纪匆忙私定终生，偏偏还选择了看上去不是很靠谱的西野七濑。  
又想起刚刚分化时候看到的白石，似乎是在赌气的样子，神情闷闷的，眼睛看过来的时候却又光彩照人，像是天生一点光亮，她又冷又惊惧，却仍然看得呆了，以至于闹出临时标记这种乌龙事件都没觉出严重性。  
西野用力将右手握住，手心里都是汗水，连手指头都在发抖，这个时候藤原轻轻敲一敲门板，告诉她仪式马上开始。  
像是在梦里一样，西野在心里恍惚地想，桥本叔叔在笑，啊，他是不是以为我说了不结婚就把临时标记的事情捅给媒体才能有今天的？不是这样的哦，其实是…

其实走到神明面前也没有那么长，西野混乱头脑，还没想好怎么对脑海中的虚拟NPC、堂堂国会议员桥本叔叔解释婚礼来由，已经走到了神职者面前，乖乖接受仪式前的洗礼。  
不敢往身侧看，又忍不住偷偷去看，眼神撞上之后脸颊猛地发烫。祷文听得心猿意马，转过身去饮那同一杯酒的时候手触碰在一起，一时间又想要猛地握住、又想要猛地缩回。直到读誓词的时候心思才随着一字一句归位，重拾冷静。  
这样一字一句，不是花拳绣腿，不是假把式，西野和白石虽然闪婚，却不输旁人地认真。像是那日车行过吉原街头，车厢里两人目光相对又移开，不愿亲吻的小心思和更进一步向对方暴露腺体的莫名纵容，现在想想才恍然，原来那瞬间誓言已经开始，生生置换掉今后平稳人生的所有故事。白石将指环套在西野左手无名指，收回双手之后又向西野伸出左手，看指环一寸一寸往自己白皙指根移。  
是白石淳介站在最近距离，冷眼看透西野所有紧张情绪和之后的情深意笃，觉得这位西野似乎和轻浮之徒不沾边，自己稍有错怪，还待后续观察。于是率先起身鼓掌，祝福新人携手并进，百年好合。

婚礼照白石的意思来，大张旗鼓。厚厚一叠烫金请帖发出去，有头有脸的人物今天几乎都集结在日枝神社了。刚刚成婚的两位宴会结束之后亲自送客，几乎握断手，钻进归家的加长林肯时西野看到白石抬手揉脖颈，大概是疲倦得很，忍不住凑过身去，吻住今天和自己同喝一杯清酒的唇。  
白石紧张一天，现在才得稍稍放松，伸长手臂去揽西野脊背，手掌贴住西野伶仃左侧蝴蝶骨，回应西野亲吻。  
手机些微振动打断两人亲吻，西野看上一眼，歉意伸手抚摸白石右脸，稍稍坐正身子：“是三A会社。”西野手下唐泽部长一直在跟三A谈一笔生意，只是迟迟不曾敲定，明明已经到了签合同阶段偏又反悔，一时说让利百分点有待推敲，一时说还是需要观察一下东条股票走势。唐泽在西野家做事，向来所到必成，因为得力接连被西野隆一和西野盛重用，哪里受过这等委屈，前几天已经大闹不干了，西野好生安抚，末了又拿起桌上加长凯雷德钥匙慷慨相赠，这才勉强压下唐泽情绪，不至因一时冲动找回黑道初心，回归极道行为模式，拿枪炮谈生意。现下两人婚礼消息刚刚传出去，三A便急不可耐打电话来敲定合约，亲切询问西野明天有没有空光临签下合同，什么都不是必备，只需携带万宝龙笔一支，即刻可以签下。西野考虑到唐泽被放置这么久，对方又显得如此势力，有心要磨磨对方，只说明天没有空。后天也没有空。  
白石耳朵听到西野一本正经乱说，嘴角忍不住勾起。鼻尖嗅到西野身上熟悉气息，因为缺少攻击性很少释放信息素，朗姆酒气息极淡，要把鼻尖埋进脖颈去才能嗅到，白天大开大合办辉煌婚礼，全都按照仅此一次的格局挥霍。到晚间归家路上遇到小高峰，在车厢里听西野讲电话，手放近前，小指触到西野按在座椅上的左手小指，像是有吸引力一般地慢慢变为十指相扣，却比辉煌婚礼更使人心生感触。  
白石这边思绪万千，西野也终于冷冷讲完电话，转换神情开口跟她搭话：“你父亲今天给了我一瓶酒来着。”  
白石眼睛看向西野，心下却觉得疑惑，她不知道父亲有收藏酒的爱好，更不知道父亲为何送酒给西野。

日常生活也变得有趣，两人互相观察对方，穿睡衣先穿上面还是先穿下面，报纸先翻开哪个版面，双人床到底要睡哪边。  
了解对方的工程较为浩大，第一天她们的进展已经算是不错，卧室灯光在十二点之后自动转为暖黄，提示孤独房主该要睡了。西野这个时候才突然想起，啊了一声，轻声问白石，你习惯几点睡？  
白石原本想要回答的，眼神顺着西野方向看到西野那侧床头柜上一个白色的瓷瓶，上面系着红色的结，于是瞳仁惊恐放大，思来想去觉得强抢无济于事，只好突兀埋脸在柔软枕头里。

有钱人家的夫人也遵循旧习俗，白石小时候身体不适，母亲牵肠挂肚，西医是科学，要信，传统的东西也不能够丢。只要能够保证捧在手心的女儿身体康健，爬危险陡峭的山不是问题，参拜山顶神社也不是问题，将女儿亲自制作的白石牌口嚼酒供奉在神坛前也不是问题。  
白石后来身体康健，跑跑跳跳无忧无虑，这日白石淳介随夫人爬山参拜神社，想起这件事，便命令井口取了酒带回家去，摆放在客厅多宝格最上面，与竹久梦二的那幅画并排。一放竟然十几年，直到这日他对西野送来的钟繇真迹甚为叹息，环视自己满厅收藏，视线扫过那白色瓷瓶，回想起来，又叫阿嬷送到西野家来，西野的门童不知道眼前老妇在白石家的地位，只当是普通一瓶酒，拿上来照西野嘱咐，将酒摆放在床头柜上。  
听白石说完前因后果的西野已经笑到见牙不见眼，还勉强捂住嘴巴假装没有笑得很厉害，又安抚白石说那就也摆到多宝格最上面。  
白石一时分不清西野话里意思，小大人这种生物，一会正经得让人疑惑，一忽又童心洋溢像小孩子，只可爱这一件是真的，在意你这一件也是真的，假装是假装不出的。白石被敷衍安抚自己的西野紧紧抱住，鼻尖透过西野惯用香波的气息屏障成功嗅到淡淡朗姆酒味，她今天经历过多，头脑一时之间处理不过来，有了一点点好奇便不加过滤地直接说出口了，她说，七濑易感期是什么样的？  
说完之后白石觉得空气凝固了，下一秒她感受到西野慢动作低头看向自己，于是有些尴尬地咬咬牙，微微抬头看向西野。  
西野歪了歪头，说，我易感期是什么样的…我也不知道。  
白石惊讶看向西野，乌黑眼珠，弯弯睫毛，薄薄两片唇，小巧圆鼻头，整张脸线条都圆润，看不出一丝攻击性，只是此刻垂头极为认真看她，右边双眼皮交叠地方刻出深深一道折痕，因此显得深情。  
拜托，这种年上姐姐钟爱款的年下ALPHA，竟然没有体会过易感期？白石简直要在心里怀疑西野是不是性冷淡了。  
白石双手撑床，人整个往上凑，眯起眼睛，危险眼神瞪视西野。西野没来由被瞪得害怕，捏皱手里报纸一角，人慢慢往后退。  
直到后背整个结结实实贴住床头，实在是无路可逃了。  
眼前白石继续往前凑，吻蜻蜓点水一般落在唇上，复又拉开距离，年上眼睛似笑非笑，之前遇到弱势情境是一方面，此刻面对西野又另当别论。白石说，你试试信息素，我好奇。  
西野被不寻常的近距离搅扰到无法思考，闻言温顺放出信息素。

05.  
和无数实力雄厚的政坛新秀一样，西野选择市议员鹤田秘书这一身份作为起点。外面的世界日新月异，奥运会如同之前的世博会，因东道主身份引起极大关注，许多企业借机瞄准年轻人进行宣传成功推销新产品，傲然揭示年轻才是主流这一道理。西野在那同时穿沉稳无条纹职业套装扮老，摘下手表和袖扣，专心做职场新人，挡在议员大人前面阻拦媒体长枪短炮，面无表情对着镜头说出无可奉告四字箴言。  
西野抛弃游戏机老实上班，黑框眼镜封锁对白石宝具——眼神，整个人都老气横秋了几分，手敲打键盘为鹤田拟写明天早上十点市立高中开学典礼讲稿，中间还要负责把需要签名敲章的讲稿整理好送进顶头上司办公室。西野翻弄厚厚一叠A4纸，眼睛看到奥运主题活动申办字样，又是以年轻消费群体为主要目标的企划，标新立异，需要封锁人流量最大的街道搞步行活动，年轻人彰显自我，车辆禁止通行，但跑酷可以。西野不由自主神游一秒，心说或许自己原本应当属于这里。下一秒只是推推眼镜，将分类好的文件回形针理好，推开鹤田议员办公室大门。  
公职人员生活黑白分明，如果不是迫不得已有特殊情况，白天和深夜过得绝对是双重生活。木讷的职场小新人无法拒绝上级要求，下班之后匆忙吃几口便当便看到鹤田急匆匆推开办公室的门，走路一阵风：“别吃了，到地方绝对有东西吃，饿不到你。”  
鹤田这话意味深长，以为花天酒地，是ALPHA种族共性，投胎上已经赌赢了，享受人生顺理成章。  
西野组管辖范围广，单一个吉原包揽吃喝嫖赌一条龙，想要什么样的美女荷官都能有，金发碧眼国际化，吓煞便衣前来打探敌情的竞争对手，却单单毒品生意不做，西野家的男子汉们一致觉得这东西太过伤天害理，即使是桀骜不羁的西野盛，面对毒品交易也要狠起眼神来表示嫌弃。西野不同于兄长，是西野家最听话的小孩，西野隆一当年身兼龙头老大和新手奶爸两个职位，开会时顺手将西野丢进隔音最好的房间叮嘱不要乱跑，给一只苹果糖做奖励，西野就能自己同自己玩耍。现下她人虽然长大，内在的东西却丝毫没有变化，只要是她愿意敞开心扉的人，一句话说出口就是圣经。  
高档会所仅容VIP入内，不是有两个闲钱就能进的地方，身份是第一名片。西野守在角落吃果盘，面前堂堂鹤田议员正同东南亚来的客人举杯相庆。白粉和钞票都明目张胆装进手拎密码箱，鹤田熟练用黑卡将桌上白粉码成长条，抬手示意身旁保镖。验过纯度之后两方各自点头，箱子换箱子，钞票换白粉，之后只做无事发生，气氛恢复轻松，保镖打开包厢门叫来精选OMEGA，各式各样，总有一款合你的口味。一位长发大眼睛的本地OMEGA一开始没能抢得先机，大佬们身旁的座位都被抢了，正抿着嘴暗道不好，眼神一转却看到角落专心吃果盘的那人，赫然就是八卦杂志常客西野家ALPHA，她转转眼神，从鬓角、鼻梁、嘴唇多处特征再三推断，确定是西野无误。心情骤然好转，OMEGA在西野旁边坐下，伸手便要勾住西野脖颈。  
西野朝一旁挪一挪，不动声色拉开距离，抬眼轻轻道一声不好意思。

西野这段时间被生活推着走，原本会做的事情要做，原本不会做的事情也不得不做。这条路一步一个血脚印，昧心的事情有时不得不去做，即便是市议员也要为钱财铤而走险从事培养瘾君子的伟大行业，西野时常为底线问题思虑万千，然而无关痛痒的事情能做的她便做了。只这件事不行。  
新婚那天白石一时好奇，怂恿西野释放信息素，没有彻底经历过发情期的人不知欲望的漩涡深邃起来能够抵达怎样境地，待到觉察出到了难以挽回的境地时已经晚了。  
虽然眼前的西野仍然是被她逼到无路可退、挺直了脊背贴在床头的人，但是有什么东西明显已经变了…白石不解，拿眼睛去细看西野眼睛，僵持几秒之后西野将手里报纸收起，纸张折叠的细微声响和之后的亲吻质感极为相似，以至于白石出现片刻晃神。  
易感期ALPHA的吻像是攻城略地，细致舔舐过白石口腔每一个角落，似乎要把白石全部气息都收藏存档。  
白石分化较晚，生理课虽然拿A+，仍不过是纸上谈兵，缺乏实际操作。称得上危险的发情期有好几次，然而次次逢凶化吉，遇到好人帮忙临时标记，所以有些东西她都刻意忽略掉。如今却统统记起，只因面前西野双眼晦暗意味加深，让她明白这次怕是不会再有好心人帮忙临时标记了。  
暖黄灯光倾泻在白石栗色长发上，白皙耳朵尖尖淘气从发丝间钻出一点点，西野左手抚住白石面颊，对方长发从指缝淌下去，触到发烫的耳后时白石微微抖颤，西野这才拉开一点距离看对方，熏红的眼角和无意识地咬唇，如果再不临时标记的话，恐怕临时标记也解决不了问题。西野日常没什么朝气，整天宅在家里读漫画打游戏，吃精神食粮，一度被父亲认为是性冷淡，此刻却口干舌燥，思绪云里雾里，只有一条结论坚定——弃用临时标记。  
西野有了最终结论，仿佛有了行动纲领，行事主动了许多，伸手去撩白石身上单薄酒色吊带睡裙，双手揽住白石的腰微微用力，让白石跨坐在自己身上。西野手指暧昧地去触碰白石的肋骨，一根一根摸索过来，拇指扫过胸前软肉又移开，从白石衣服里收回手，西野伸手将挂在白石肩上的吊带往一旁拨。  
但是错过临时标记最佳时期的白石显然不像西野这么从容，感受到亲吻就张开嘴巴加深，断开了触碰就主动凑上来。西野刚刚把白石右肩吊带拨开，白石整个人就贴了上来，两人身体紧紧贴合在一起，西野无法再继续刚才的动作，只好低头去含住白石裸露出来的右边软肉，舌尖刚刚和硬挺打了个照面，白石已经不自觉地挺起身子，双手抱紧了西野头部。  
西野有点惊讶，想要抬头去看看白石又不忍心停下嘴上动作，现在最高优先级显然是安慰白石的身体。她伸手揽紧白石，微微分开膝盖好让身上的人也打开一些，右手从白石腰窝往下，轻轻滑过臀缝，指尖触碰到一片湿黏，西野后知后觉，这个时候才嗅到空气中浓厚的巧克力味道，自己早先释放的那一点朗姆酒味道早已经消失不见了。  
白石被拖入了发情期，而且现在的情况是临时标记不能解决的了。西野略一思索的当儿，白石空虚到无助，挪动身子找到她的膝盖，晃着腰隔着两层布料去撞她的膝盖，身子一上一下地起伏，西野只好伸手握住白石双臂帮她保持稳定，同时放出信息素中和白石的信息素，以免白石信息素过浓伤到神经等重要器官。  
白石晃动速度变慢的时候西野曲起膝盖去撞她的腿根，看到白石猛然伸直了脖颈，膝盖那里也感受到涌出的小股液体，西野伸手抱住软软朝着自己倒过来的白石，小心地翻身把她放在床上。  
西野俯身亲吻白石额头，触口仍然觉得滚烫，知道刚刚那样并不能解决白石这种程度的发情。于是伸手去脱白石身上睡裙，白石配合地伸直手臂，脱完之后急切地伸手去搂西野脖颈，西野垂头和她接吻，之后又啃她的下巴，然后是脖颈，所到之处津液带来一丝微不足道的凉意，又迅速蒸发，仍然是没什么作用，白石的体温丝毫没有下降。西野只好往下移，脱去白石湿透的底裤，打开白石双腿，手握住白石脚踝微微折起，亲吻白石的腿心。嘴唇刚刚磨蹭了一个来回，白石已经抖着往后挣扎了好几次，都被西野握住脚踝狠狠往后压住，舌尖终于与肿胀的核心打个照面。没多久就又泄了一次，西野都含在嘴里，终于松开双手，安慰地揉揉白石紧绷的大腿，抬头去和白石接吻，仍然是烫的。  
没有别的办法了，这种程度的发情原本也不是这样就能解决的。西野试着拿手去按白石的腿间，湿的一塌糊涂，很轻易就探进去一小截手指，白石啊了一声，深吸一口气，紧绷到连肋骨的形状都能看见一点点。  
西野小心地动作着，慢慢把手指往里面送，指腹转着圈想要找到生理课上说过的那一点。只是两人都只是在书上看过而已的程度，一个生疏到不行，一个又敏感到不行，西野指尖按过哪里，哪里就急切地缠上来想要裹紧她的指节。西野抬眼看向白石，白石咬着下唇，右手捉紧了床单，头发被压出蓬乱的形状，注意到西野在看自己，白石无意识发出短促的鼻音，左手伸过来摸西野的脸。西野手上缓慢动着，凑过去在白石左手手心里蹭了两下，张开嘴轻轻咬住了白石的指节，舌尖轻轻舔弄着。  
OMEGA的身体有性事上的天赋，白石逐渐习惯，开始轻微摆动腰部，西野见状加快手上动作，白石招架不住，左手从西野嘴里抽出来，胡乱地去揽西野的脖颈，结果被西野左手捉住十指紧扣摁在床上，又去了一次。白石皱着眉咬紧下唇，西野怕她咬伤自己，抬起头来和她接吻，感觉到白石体温好像终于下降了一些，心里松口气，欲望却慢慢地上涌。  
西野伸手分开白石双腿，白石脸红红的，眼角挂着一点眼泪，胸口的肿胀硬硬的硌住西野掌心，西野拿手指夹住，听见白石猛然加重的呼吸，抬眼看时白石却别过脸去不看她。  
然而再次被西野一路顶开的时候白石仍然不由自主地伸手去摸西野，被西野俯身抱住，下一秒西野坐起身来，连带着将她也带起来，腰慢慢往下沉，因此被进得很深，控制不住地喘息起来。腿忍不住想要夹紧却不能够，西野手上动作加快，逼迫她仰起脖颈来，好在她胸前和锁骨上留下粉色印记。西野抬眼看白石，跨坐在身上的人被做得微微有些失神，涨红的脸上刘海汗津津变成几绺，露出光洁的额头来，漂亮又可怜，栗色的长发有一些垂在不只是沾着汗水还是什么水的胸前，和白石极为白皙的皮肤形成鲜明反差，情欲得一塌糊涂。西野忍不住拿另只手去揉，白石害怕失去平衡，只得伸手抱紧西野。底下一阵收紧，有什么东西顺着腿根在往下淌，她莫名有点委屈，低头去看西野，她的ALPHA眼睛亮晶晶地望着她，凑上来要同她接吻，白石伸出手指阻拦这个吻，食指贴在西野唇上。  
你不能和别人这样。白石被西野顶弄得受不了，身体剧烈发抖，明知OMEGA性别天生处在劣势却还是这么说。  
西野愣了一愣，张口舔舐白石横在自己唇上的手指，眼睛弯起来。  
嗯，不和别人这样，只和你。  
白石再到的时候已经累到没有力气，小腹仍然在抖，西野亲吻白石，和之前不同，这次轻柔的很，与情欲无关，只是替白石缓解莫名情绪。等白石冷静下来再去咬她的腺体，体温算是彻底降了下来。

天早已黑透，作息好的人家早已窝在床上给小孩读睡前故事，鹤田这边却才刚刚完成交易之后的附加程序，心满意足地将几只箱子交给保镖拿去分给手下小头目，顺手将一叠福泽谕吉塞进保镖口袋，意思是随便花花。  
当年一人在隔音室和自己玩耍的小孩已经长大，在东京中心的店里吃果盘，眼观鼻鼻观心，满屋子的信息素和各色各样的OMEGA也不能动摇她半分，只是记着那句话。别的ALPHA左拥右抱，充分发挥性别优势，西野不这样。  
因为她不能和别人这样。小孩子长成被生活推着走的小大人，仍旧妄想维持一方小天地，和心上人互相幼稚许诺，承诺你永远不要变，我也永远不要变。  
西野凝视车窗外街景，觉得几乎支撑不住，想起要回到的公寓里不止自己一人，又突然觉得可以就这样支撑很久。  
她伸手握住胸前吊坠，上面那颗子弹是风间写字楼里发生爆炸之前，她从西野盛那把M2000里取出来的，一共还有四枚子弹，她讨厌四这个数字，觉得不吉利，便留下一枚同那些尸体一同爆炸，剩下三枚亲手带回来，一枚做成项链时刻戴在身上，另外两枚同白石那瓶口嚼酒一同，放在多宝格的最上方。

06．  
上上世纪日本法治衰败、国力衰弱，厚厚法典等同摆设，乱世中ALPHA们仿佛寻到第二天堂，为非作歹好不快活。以致大批OMEGA不堪其苦上街游行，要求恢复法律法规。  
明治天皇雄心壮志，痛定思痛进行维新，没有的东西便奉行拿来主义，坚决向西方学习。法学家召集起来关在一起讨论了一个多月，最终出台新的OMEGA保护法。  
只出台法律还不能达到服众的地步，天皇一拍脑袋想出新方法，将器重大臣送上渡船，开往大洋彼岸的美利坚，不光要学习技术和体系，优秀的运动也要拿来几样。  
大臣在洋人堆里耳濡目染几个月，归国之后几乎忘记大和民族礼数，见到天皇陛下也只是行鞠躬礼，这些都是小事情，史官一笔带过。重要的是大臣此番前去带回了棒球运动，天皇大张旗鼓普及，三大报业之一的读卖新闻主编桥本见微知著，卖力奉上版面，为棒球在日本的普及出一份力。普及运动，一为增强大和民族体魄，二为吸引天生好胜的ALPHA，将精力分散一些到球场上，社会性案件自然降低，真实意味深。  
十月下旬，日本棒球联盟选秀进行中，各大新闻的记者们蹲守球场各式抓拍，意在获得第一手最引人瞩目新秀的资讯。鹤田议员受邀为读卖巨人队新秀颁发球衣，西野跟着去了，紧张为发言稿润色，议员上台前一分钟还在修改。  
烈日炎炎，西野已经晒得睁不开眼，仍然要站在台侧集中精神，防止不可测事件发生。演说无事终了之后西野刚刚松一口气，却听见对面观众席上零零散散的欢呼声。起先是断断续续的，后来像是不同的欢呼声连接在一起，慢慢变得大了，引得西野好奇心起，忍不住扒住栏杆伸直脖颈往下看，到底是哪个新秀这么高人气。  
结果新秀没看到，反倒看到白石。白石戴一顶读卖巨人队棒球帽，白色棒球衫，正弯腰预备投球，姿势竟然十分标准。连续三枚好球投出，竟然将新秀级别的捕手三振出局，怪不得场上欢呼声这么大。  
西野看白石直起身来，伸手整理棒球帽檐，脸上带着满足笑容，向场上观众抬手执意。白石家优良基因作祟，站在大大太阳下的白石肤色白到发光，又穿棒球衫，像是报纸上常看到的开球明星。只是这明星并没有多少偶像意识，满面笑容抬头环视场上，目光接触到西野所在便冷下脸来。  
西野无奈又尴尬，觉得大家的视线都随着白石的追过来，认出这边球场上投球精准的白石家二小姐冷脸对象便是那边场上穿套装的西野家千金，大家纷纷在内心欢呼值回票价——原本只是为了观看巨人队选秀，谁曾想免费围观到白石麻衣投球，一转眼又从体育版翻到娱乐版，近距离揣测万众瞩目的新婚二人是否不和。  
好不容易鹤田议员才完成工作，马不停蹄要赶往杂志社接受采访，西野从二层走下来，看到白石一手拿着棒球帽扣在腰间，另只手拿了水正在喝。偷眼看向议员，似乎正在和另一助理讨论些什么，西野得闲一路小跑，跑到白石身旁了又反而不知道该说些什么，只得木讷站着。  
白石喝完水之后看到站在一旁的西野，脸色忍不住又沉了下来，西野就有些慌张的样子，酝酿了半天似乎终于想好了要说什么，那边鹤田他们已经上了车，催促她快些过去。西野只得伸出手去握住白石拿着棒球帽的手，拇指在对方手心摁了一摁，意思是回去再说，之后便匆匆赶上车去了。  
白石站在原地愣了一下，又好气又好笑，将手上棒球帽递给一旁助理，身上还穿着棒球服，便往包厢走去。  
原来白石小时候体弱多病，夫人求医问药、偏方找尽，埋怨白石淳介不够关心小女儿。白石淳介被责备到失语，待在房间里办公只会被夫人念叨，只好在院子里教白石投球，一来二去发现白石竟然是天生球手，投球极佳，做打手也打率极高，歪打正着为白石发展出一项兴趣爱好，商城老总也投白石集团所好，有好的装备都打包送过来。白石专心发展个人兴趣，十五岁之前以为自己的命运已然确定——今后入主垒球国家队，为日本争取奖牌才是正经。  
直到十五岁之后父亲有意识让她接触报表、安排她去子公司实习，白石才意识到球场注定不是她的命运——安达充漫画画再好，毕竟也只是少年向往的童话故事，一生只有那么几年纯净期，之后都要缓慢背负命运。  
她和西野原本互相之间不算了解，全凭彼此之间热情高涨。包厢冷气起来之后白石披上下季新披肩，低头看向场下。看台上毫无疑问是观众，看球心无旁骛，在心里物色心仪棒球新秀回去之后好添购周边。球场侧边一小块地方，能量却极大，是博彩业发展的好地方，比普通观众心思更沉一层的人们集中在那里，锁定最高奖项一亿日元，无规律里找规律，顶着大太阳在笔记本上进行精密推算。  
而她和西野则是天生的搏命玩家，能够站得高一点俯瞰这一切就要拿出与之相符的实力来。你看普通人跑完七年爱情长跑，临时标记了之后又临时标记，最终尘埃落定才各自带上印章去递交结婚申请表，婚礼也都低调，嘉宾只有亲朋好友，自得其乐。哪像她和西野，早早便敲定了一切，初恋、热恋、倦怠期、爱情转化为亲情的时期，她们虽然清楚，却一个都不曾经历过，婚礼要先办了再去经历。是身处某些漩涡的不得已。白石唯有庆幸西野身世不算太差，能够将白石淳介心头天平沉甸甸压下一截，不然纵然父亲再过溺爱自己，这个婚也不是她撒娇就能够结成的。  
了解对方这一工程浩大，就算心思都给了对方也急不得。白石不幸被父亲言中，和西野常常生气，各种不合衬的小细节上猛地被硌到，之后便闷闷地不讲话。只是小脾气来得快去得也快，常常是和好之后又变得更加亲密，白石和西野真实地受过折磨又真实地乐在其中，开心到以为别的新人也都是这般过生活。  
这天白石约了中国香港来的王女士谈生意，早间出门之前不知是何原因同西野生气，两人各自出了门。王女士是TOUCH狂热粉丝，白石投其所好，之前已经请西野帮忙搞到安达充老师签名棒球手套，又将会面地点定在棒球联盟新秀所在处。王女士心情大好，合同递过去只讨价还价了几句便愉快签了，之后尽职做棒球狂饭，对这个队伍的新球手惊呼好帅，又称赞那支队伍的球手文气却强力，白石见状也不多留，为王女士引荐了熟识的几位联盟干部，王女士发挥香港人民天生社交功能，没几下便没入人群中。白石将合同递给身旁助理收起，低头看一会场上球手，忍不住追忆往昔，重新做了一回投手，想不到冤家路窄，投了几个球之后一抬头便又看到西野，白白给在场的新闻周刊送了一个八卦新闻不说，对方跑过来在身旁站了一会，直到被催走也没能说出什么话来。  
晚间再见到王女士，身上白色棒球服印满球手签名，一脸大丰收神色，意犹未尽同白石道别，约了第二日共进早餐，晚间航班飞回寸土寸金的金融城市。白石陪王女士走出球场，弯腰向王女士乘坐的房车致意，之后才抬起头来，夜色已经降临，球场不比商业街，没有五光十色霓虹灯，上空黑色云彩翻涌。朝外走去的时候有戴着棒球帽的球童低头推着卖水的手推车路过，白石随意一瞥心下大为震动，下意识轻轻叫住那人，眼睛盯住她看。  
白石初中时候垒球活与迷妹工作齐头并进，彼时姐姐尚未分化撼动她纯洁世界观，只道人生得意到连痛苦掰开了都是甜蜜。白石专心做投手，因为队内有极佳搭档柏木——柏木出身鹿儿岛，父亲是当地房地产商会会长。两人出身相对，球技上也是知音，甚至一同发梦过高中组建无敌球队，联手打入甲子园。  
然而愿望如同初中时分的打出球场的全垒打，落在铁丝网后的小河里，再也难以落地：鹿儿岛中心商圈地皮重建招标引起争端，投标失败的小头目白手起家，两年之内坐上这个位置，凭的可不是做慈善的心。柏木父亲为表诚意将中标的人请进家里做客，签合同当天小头目带人荷枪实弹冲进柏木家，要试试刚入手的家伙趁不趁手。柏木家人做事向来秉持礼仪，何曾与人动过手，自然也没有防备。柏木替母亲挡子弹，被一枪打穿了膝盖骨，人立马昏倒过去。醒来之后已经在医院了，稍一动弹护士大惊小怪大喊柏木小姐醒来了，柏木相比之下算是镇定，想起是膝盖中枪，想要稍微动动腿竟然没有知觉，知道这下梦碎得彻底，于是颓然重新闭上眼睛，连等医生宣判的耐心都不再有。  
白石得知这个消息，是在突然被父亲禁止打球之后的第三天。父亲不忍告知她实情，只说白石家需要她慢慢着手处理一些东西，这样才不至于以后突发不幸却没有承继。白石当时还在心里腹诽父亲多愁善感，她那时不爱读报，早间喝牛奶时眼睛瞥到阿嬷压在老花镜下的新闻，仿佛早有预感一般地翻开之后才得知好友家因为被袭击时毫无防备所以死伤惨重，好友虽然无生命危险,醒转之后却因无法接受现实而几度试图自杀，求生欲极低。  
白石匆忙赶到医院时柏木刚刚搭上飞机，转去北欧的医院做手术兼心理咨询，再也不曾和白石有联系。前台冷冰冰询问过白石要探望的对象，听说是柏木之后甚至没有在电脑上查询便指路负一层太平间，“柏木家的人差不多都在那里。”除了好友竟然再没有什么活口。白石投球手极稳，走上电梯要去按-1时却抖抖索索，末了猛咬自己下唇，重又走出电梯。见不到就先不见，她要去做能做的事。  
之后她调动能调动的关系，搜集全部证据，发动联名请求对嫌疑人执行死刑。请求父亲做柏木家丧仪主持人。唯独好友去到北欧国家仿佛石沉了大海，再也没有音讯，成为白石心头一桩悬案。  
白石这天和王女士签完合同正要回家，球场外看到戴着阪神队棒球帽卖水的球童，下意识开口叫住，那人抬起头来，一张圆脸在帽檐下慢慢露出，和当年的队友九分相似。白石强忍心头震动端详那人，对方对于白石的心理活动一无所知，只道白石是要买水，又见白石穿得光鲜亮丽，大抵出手不俗，怀着侥幸心理去推车里拿最贵的水，又多报价一百日元，眼巴巴盯着白石看。  
白石身旁，拎着公文包的助理一眼看破球童把戏，走上前来便要赶她离开白石视线，被白石喊住。白石伸手接过那瓶水，示意助理付钱。助理欲言又止，知道遵从指令远比满足好奇心重要得多。那边白石已经微微弯腰，正视球童帽檐下纯净双眼，轻声问：“你叫什么名字？”  
球童刚刚从助理姐姐手上接过福泽谕吉，在口袋里搜寻零钱兑换，今天是联盟选秀大会，她生意兴隆，攒了一堆零钱，好不容易才凑齐数目，塞到面前这买了水却不急着喝的大姐姐手里，说：“大圆，大圆桃子。”  
白石闻言些许失落，又在心里笑自己蠢：时间怎么可能停住？六年时光，她白石麻衣从天才垒球手变成白石集团门面之一，来到球场并非为了角逐甲子园，而是为了谈生意。眼前少女腿脚麻利目光狡黠，一眼看去比当年好友心思多出许多，只是姓氏便不一致，白石怔忡一会，跌回现实世界，将手里零钱都又塞回球童手里，便要转身离开。  
终究还是没有死心，白石走出去两步又转过身来，隔着一点距离又问，你是哪里人？  
大圆正在为临收工时一笔意外之财感到开心，只是这出手阔绰的漂亮姐姐人却不爽利，一直问东问西，问完姓氏又问出身，好在她并不是偷渡来的无名黑户，得以理直气壮。大圆头也不回，稚嫩嗓音里带着清脆：“鹿儿岛。”

西野今天一整天都很忙，从棒球联盟选秀会出来之后得空在车上整理完了文件，晚间又被迫参与鹤田和缅甸朋友的会面。又选在高档会所，又是最原始的钞票换白粉，西野看着东南亚友人开箱验了钞票，敏锐察觉这次交易对象不再是看惯的那个手臂有猩猩纹身的人，同样分量的货鹤田花出去的钱也变少，似乎最近是抛弃了旧有合作伙伴，寻找低价新货源。  
这是大忌，很容易出事。西野隐约察觉事情走向，觉得心下一沉。平心而论，鹤田对她算是不错，有什么事情都会提点一些，西野同他的女儿更是同学情谊。只是人自己被利益蒙住了眼，硬要往漩涡里走，却是谁都拦不住的。  
缅甸友人毒瘾很深，刚刚验货时已经趁机吸了一回，现在钞票到手，左右两边又坐着不同款式OMEGA，理智早已消失不见，和左边的人接吻，手却停在右边人的腿上，末了兴致大发，甚至跳上沙发开始高歌万福玛利亚。真荒诞，西野心想，东亚人戴佛陀玉石项链，竟然唱万福玛利亚，混搭来的，其实不信神也不信佛，见到一点甜头就丧失理智，真实亡命之徒。西野眼睛瞥见，连处变不惊的鹤田议员脸色都有细微变化。  
像是沉船之人见到风暴，已经预知了自身命运。  
白石这天心神不宁，归家途中摆摆手示意司机停下，助理一早觉出白石不对头，好奇推开车门，原来外面恰好是白石初中学校。她是专业理事人，从白石结婚才开始跟着白石，对大小姐的过往只有大约了解，深入的情绪难以共感，只是看到白石要下车，她便眼疾手快先行跳下去，僵直了手臂让白石扶着，借力走下黑色路虎。  
虽则晚间，白天吸着棒冰全程兴奋围观联盟选秀的棒球后生们错过了烈日下练球好时机，正顶着夜色反复练习投球动作。白天电视上乱入本校传奇人物白石学姐的投球，教练在一旁眼神凝住，似乎陷入久远回忆，起哄询问的时候却又笑而不语，只说白石学姐如果一直练下去，应该也有进入联盟的实力。  
那为什么又不练了呢？队里的末子一脸好奇地询问，话音刚落被旁边学长劈头一掌，棒球帽都打歪：有那样的家底，干嘛还要打球。  
转过脸来换上嬉笑神情，向教练求证：老师，是不是这个道理？  
教练笑着摇了摇头，却再也不讲话。  
晚风慢慢吹起，白石披上助理黑西装外套，侧耳听棒球棍击打棒球的清脆响声。上空响起飞机轰鸣，航班路线近十年也不曾有变化。  
白石仰脸长久望向夜空，厚厚云层不断翻涌。

到家已经很晚，开门之后西野到玄关来迎她，两人神色似乎都不太好，愣愣互相凝视。不知道对方过了一天之后，究竟有没有想起早间为什么生闷气，自己反正是不记得。  
末了还是西野先行动，她脸上带着点温和笑意，双臂展开抱住白石，埋脸在对方肩头。白石心底涌出柔情，想要抬手回抱住西野，但手臂被西野箍得很紧，竟然无法动弹。  
“我决定明天辞职，开始准备下届议员竞选。”西野跟白石汇报接下来的计划。  
白石点点头，觉出西野的疲倦和情绪波动。  
住处不比学校球场，晚间霓虹灯闪烁不息。白石和西野各自心里压着各自的痛苦，两人站在玄关长久拥抱。白石一偏头，忍了好久的眼泪无声滑落，渗进西野肩头柔软布料。庆幸此刻千言万语，都可以拥有后来，能够放到之后慢慢诉说，就算是航班改道、板块推移、棒球不再受欢迎，又或是巴别塔终于陷落，人与人之间语言到底相通，都不及此刻白石和西野心有灵犀。

07.  
离职倒是很顺畅，西野东西本就不多，整理之后小小一个纸箱还显得空荡荡。路过外室时看到鹤田议员的另一助理翘着二郎腿打游戏，眼神相撞之后轻微点头示意，西野心里清楚对方会怎么想她，之前曾经不小心听到茶水间的同仁腹诽：无非是觉得到底西野家千金，兴致上来便跑出来随便做个议员助理，遇到点难事就要忙不迭缩回壳中，寻求家室庇佑。  
他竟然把这种事情当做“一点难事”。西野低头走出去的时候这样想着，走出议员所在大楼，在门外徘徊偷看的风猝不及防，同西野撞了个满怀，借机调皮，猛然掀起西野刘海，露出稚嫩额头。西野微微闭眼，体会这一天里仅有的好时候。

果真如西野所料，鹤田议员下课极快，8月白石二十岁生日刚过，鹤田就出事了。平日里歌功颂德的媒体最是擅长枪口倒转，一时间关于鹤田议员贩毒的消息铺天盖地，平民们周末早间喝了一口咖啡便舒适仰靠在椅子上，翻看报纸，感叹大人物确实玩得大，让人想都不敢想。  
只是鹤田身后势力不曾想到，议员在狱内竟然被说服，积极配合警方以减少刑期。鹤田议员在监狱内假装传出消息，叫手下继续同缅甸人做交易，称有大人物罩着，议员不过是微不足道的棋子，卖方市场，到时候仍然供不应求，仍然需要稳定货源。  
最后警方特工队在午夜三点的码头处同缅甸人火并，人赃俱获。唯有戴佛陀项链的老大至死不服输，躲在集装箱后打光了几梭子弹，最后探头出来时被特工一枪打中胸前，佛珠洒落一地，滴溜溜地转。是片刻不离身的防弹衣救了他一命，甫一起身便被不怕死的新警员摁在地上。  
特大缉毒案破获，缴获毒品1吨有余，警长们纷纷升职。只是鹤田议员将功抵过并不成功，背后大佬们恨他背叛，在他去法院的路上送了一份大礼——鹤田刚从车上下来，便被安排好的狙击手轻轻巧巧在眉心打了个孔，腿一软倒在还没来得及关上的警车门上，血像是没反应过来该自己出场似的，过了两秒才开始喷出来。  
仿佛在告诫世人，和聪明又危险的人混在一起，真的是一点点侥幸心理都不能有。

西野近日忙于和团队探讨竞选策略，方案林林总总好多条，细分下来每一条都叫她头疼。得空拿起手机，解锁之后又看到投资继续亏损的消息，只好哀嚎一声，双手捧脸继续听唐泽秘书策划。唐泽是唐泽部长的女儿，综合父母优势，智商比平常人高一些，行事又雷厉风行。比西野大了五岁，算是一同长大，大学第一年发表的文章数量便已超出自己教授从教数十年总和，是法学天才，小地方留不住她，受邀去领域顶尖的瑞士学府进修三年，今年才归来。唐泽秘书按照父亲授意，着手策划西野家千金的前程，父辈刀口上舔血，铁石心肠，到了自己孩子身上却又只希望能够永远平和、遇到都是好人。西野看着唐泽姐姐，穿长款大衣，衣袖些微卷起，金丝眼镜，气质凌厉，如果衣领上别一颗律政徽章的话，倒是好一个铁面无私的审判长。西野头脑昏沉沉，想起父亲之前说过，帮会里那帮老爷子心里，儿女辈的理想职业，一是医生，二是律师，稳当，有前途，在“那一边”的社会上是高地位。  
自己曾经也是一心想要往“那边”去的人，人声嘈杂，早已到了晚间，西野的思路在“正统路线”和“新秀路线”里来回游荡了一整天，早已撑不住，下颌慢慢滑落到桌面，贴着桌面睡去。梦到自己的高中生活，刻意让藤原将车停在离学校还有一条街的地方，独自步行上学。和同学打成一片，听到有人聊到西野组时真心实意地露出不屑神情，称自己绝对和那些人不一样。“家人是家人，娜娜就是娜娜，并不一样的。”  
唐泽双手敲击键盘，将今日讨论出的东西一一存档，抬头看西野，已经睡得不知天昏地暗。忍不住苦笑，想起去瑞士之前西野为她送行，雀跃得仿佛自己也要去瑞士一般，说着唐泽姐姐等我，娜娜之后也要来留学，姐姐你做律师的话，娜娜就要做看护士！结果被一旁的西野老爷子皱眉呵斥，堂堂西野家千金做看护士去伺候人，想都不要想，除非我死。  
现在好了，唐泽伸个懒腰，微微仰脸，闭着眼睛拼命遏制眼泪，想老爷子真的死了，西野也再做不成看护士了。

竞选策略确认得差不多时西野终于得了一点空闲，虚心接受白石集团二女儿白石在投资上的一些指导和数落，并且痛改前非将手上的几支股票都交给白石打理，白石接手之后看到明细忍不住更加生气，倒不是为心疼几个钱，白石更气的是西野不撞南墙不回头的心。  
“这个点、这个点、还有这个点，”白石白皙手指虚虚指着屏幕上折线图几个转折处：“是傻子也知道要抛了，你到底在想什么？”  
西野无话可说，只是低头一并虚心接受了，其实思绪早已偷偷飘走，想等下该怎么让白石消气。  
白石看出她走神，气极反笑，伸手去捏西野柔软耳朵尖，抬眼恰巧撞上西野专心看自己的视线，无辜大眼睛微微泛红，最近怕是因为策划竞选都没有好好睡觉。空气一时静了，白石尴尬轻咳，借以掩饰一瞬间的心软，西野反倒伸出手去，握住白石捏在自己耳上的手，微微用力，收在自己心口。  
白石猝不及防，微微前倾，这才看到西野嘴角促狭微笑，逐渐凑上前来。白石恨自己心软，又想起那几支股票，是想要找回主导权，继续数落下去的，然而眼前的人仍旧慢慢朝着自己凑近，近到都能在她眼睛里看到神色怔忡不定的自己了，反倒觉得自己此刻再继续聊股票是煞风景了。思来想去，眼前的人却越来越近，只好一咬牙闭上眼睛，脸颊却不自觉地发烫起来。  
西野忍不住笑意，看着眼前的人，嘴角仍然留存着刚刚的怒意，轻微往下撇着，眼睫却因紧张轻轻颤抖，像是两人从不曾接吻过一般。  
西野促狭凑上去，蜻蜓点水吻一下，复又拉开距离，看到白石有点困惑地睁开眼睛，果然原本是在期待浪漫长吻。忍不住笑出来，又看到白石眼底怒意，原本服帖被握在心口的手也开始挣扎。可是被西野握在手心的东西怎么可能放开，西野微微用力握紧白石手指，猛地凑过去，吻住白石。  
玻璃天窗外点点星辰，无数双眼睛作证，这次绝对是浪漫长吻没错了。

白石的几桩生意谈得很顺利，尤其是香港王小姐，那次合作成功之后又追加了一次订单，因为细节都已经谈妥，双方又都忙，是以这次不曾再相约见面。白石只是又托人弄到安达充签名版全套漫画送去，自然是又一次受到万千感谢，白石看着王小姐邮件里夸张语气的文字，忍不住对着电脑笑了一会，又想起在野球场见到过的姓大圆的孩子。  
倒是可以叫人去找一找，白石在心里犹疑，不确定要不要去下手影响不相干人的命运。然而想了又想，终究还是放心不下，卖水一天能挣多少钱？有没有兄弟姐妹要养？父母呢？在做什么工作？为什么不送去读书或者打球？心里的疑惑越来越多，白石受不了，只好按了电话叫藤原来，帮忙查探鹿儿岛大圆桃子的背景和下落。

大圆桃子的档案很快送到白石手上，薄薄两页纸，白石反复翻看。鹿儿岛人，惯偷，没有兄弟姐妹，进过几次少管所，右手腕处有一道长长刀疤，是之前偷到帮派老大时几乎被砍手，被路过的人救了下来。但是仍旧不改。  
白石心下难过，叹了长长的气，再三权衡，最终还是拜托藤原将人带来面前。大圆似乎并不听话，藤原的手下一路拖拽，早已失去耐心，只是大圆一路挣扎，得空就要跑脱，最后不得已拿手铐拷在车上，才得以不出车祸地开完全程，将人带到白石面前。  
站在白石面前的大圆仍旧不服气地大睁双眼，狠狠瞪视白石，眼神里的搏命意气吓了白石一跳，总有如果没有手铐她便会暴起伤人的错觉。  
等到大圆释放信息素，白石才发现那并不是错觉。  
或许她是从自己放在桌上未来得及收走的抑制剂上得出信息，才会出此下策。贫民窟里打滚的人自然不用气味抑制贴，最廉价的情欲想发散就发散，不需要任何遮掩。  
藤原骂了一句脏话，抬脚将人踹翻在地，随即大声呵斥手下快去打开空气净化器。  
白石猝不及防，愣愣看着被摁在地上朝外拖行的大圆，半张脸埋在地毯里，黑色的眼瞳仍旧不服输地瞪视着自己，竟然满满的都是狠意。  
大圆被拖出去之后白石给自己注射了抑制剂，闭眼平复之后想起藤原刚刚的话。  
藤原说，这种拼尽一切手段只想活下去的底层人，养在身边像是养不熟的狗，还不如送去做唐泽部长的手下。  
但是白石微微皱眉，在她心里所有的东西都独一无二，不应当被轻易地定义和归类。她闭着眼睛想了一会儿大圆黑色的瞳仁，又想起那年冬天的大雪，她和柏木移到室内练习，她们是整个县上最好的投手和捕手，练习完之后并肩走在雪地里留下的足印也世间最契合。柏木笑着回转过身看白石，也是那样的圆脸和黑色的瞳仁，再和善的笑容也藏不住那双眼睛里的狠意，对于迎面飞来的一记旋转球、一个待自己不和善的陌生人、又或者是整个世界。  
白石下定决心要将大圆留在身边，做完这个决定之后她觉得心里轻了许多，于是笑着迈步去追走在前面的柏木。大雪不断地落下，掩盖了柏木身后的脚印，白石反复地追上去，又反复地被疏远。这个时候已经知道自己是在梦里了，竟然急到流眼泪，看着前面的旧友走到最白茫茫的地方，即将消失在地平线里了，仍旧不愿醒来，冲动到想要永远留在这个看不到未来的、只有大雪的世界里。

白石流着眼泪醒过来的时候看到面前人关切的眼神，西野脸有些发红，刘海乱糟糟，胡乱地贴在额头上，露出汗津津的一小片皮肤。大概是藤原那家伙多事通报，害西野无端担心，才会这样匆忙赶过来。  
白石眨眨眼睛，尚且不能走出梦中那场大雪，见到西野汗涔涔的额头更是心头莫名塌陷，任由眼前人伸长双臂，将自己收入怀中。  
西野本就懊悔自己疏于防范，将世上的人都想得太过好了，以为自己和白石都是大大的好人，不曾与人结仇，自然也不会被谁伤害。听藤原报知白石被带回的ALPHA突然释放信息素攻击时急得三步并作两步跳上车，司机在西野阴郁眼神下甚至不敢停车，连闯几个红灯，到地方时汗水已经浸湿贴身白衬衣，仅剩最外层一件制服外套，勉强维持矜持。只见到二小姐快步下车之后冲进白石集团写字大楼，心里祈祷最好是不要有什么事，不然怕怪罪到自己身上，开车不够快误了事之类的，九条命都不够赔。  
好在西野上去之后久久没有动静，应当是白石小姐平安无虞。

是第一次恶向胆边生，心想为什么自己有这个能力却不去用，究竟在坚持些什么。刚刚跑上来的时候西野急到眼前发黑，甚至闪过人生走马灯，想起父亲和哥哥，画面被一帧帧定格，想如果再失去的话自己还剩下什么。现下在归家的车上了，白石或许是因为被ALPHA的信息素影响到，精神差得很，挽着自己的手，人缩在自己肩头。西野反手握住白石的指尖，心里却仍旧在想，为什么刚刚下令要处理大圆的时候白石会那样地回护着她，那样的人渣留着究竟有什么用？但是细细看了白石的眼底，确定那份回护并不只是出于冲动，反倒是某种沉重到难以承受的东西。饶是如此也仍旧是很难轻易原谅，西野咬紧了后槽牙，将手掌握紧了。  
似乎是察觉到了西野的紧绷，白石凑上前来，伸手轻轻描摹西野的眉毛，露出一点笑来，冲着西野微微摇头。  
搞什么。西野没来由觉出心头烦躁，从前的坚守和此刻所面临的困境共同将她的呼吸窒住了。若是像自己这般出身、这等境遇，究竟要怎样活着，才能算是活着？西野原本以为自己心思并不算重，只是此前一直强撑，家中变故频出，觉得自己倒下西野家便倒下，所以才一直忍受着。再往后种种遭遇，都道是环境的问题，渡边议员也是，不得不去竞选也是，觉得不适的话，只要离开这样的环境，继续坚持原本的自己，不去得罪任何人的话，应当也不会受到任何人的伤害吧？  
“手怎么回事？”一旁的白石轻轻挣脱了西野紧握着的手，坐起身来，伸手从座位上拾起西野垂落的右手，有点疑惑地摩挲着西野中指第二截。  
白石不提西野倒是不曾察觉。是她听闻白石出事，急到让司机一路连闯红灯仍旧嫌慢，愤懑情绪无处发泄，只得拿左手拼命握住右手，指甲陷入肉中，分明的疼痛才能让她冷静一刹，以免做出什么发狂事件来。现下白石提及，西野也不言语，只蜷缩了手指，将伤口包裹在掌心。白石偏偏不依不饶，又伸手去握紧西野手指。白石精神不太好，西野不想太过拂她意，就任她伸手去拿。白石勾着上身隔着西野去碰西野右手，途经西野胸前时恰恰被西野左手圈住肩头，就势服帖贴近西野胸口，享受片刻静谧。  
然而静谧实在是持续太久，白石不解抬头，看清形势之后暗道不好。原来自己这番胡闹，恰巧暴露腺体出来，原本今天已被ALPHA信息素攻击，可能不小心也有溢出信息素味道来。  
西野尚且在忍耐，偏偏被揽在胸口的人不知好歹，抬眼望她。西野垂头看过去，白石职业套装下穿黑丝绸衬衣，愈发衬得面颊白皙细腻，下颌微微抬起，腺体倒是脱离自己视线，到了安全距离，偏偏几片红色吻痕又钻出衣领，挑逗西野视线。  
西野转脸看窗外路况，车已经爬过最后一个坡，之后直到家里，都应当是平坦通途。于是垂头去吻住白石双唇，破天荒释放信息素出来，一面想自己变得混账，可能最初还是从白石身上开始。  
因为白石今天遭遇，回程藤原贴心叫司机换了雷克萨斯LM系列，连玻璃隔窗透明度都调到最低，司机的职能被削弱到最低，只剩下好好开车。  
空气里两种信息素味道混合得恰好，西野停下亲吻，声音不自主低沉：“坐上来。”白石听西野这么说，心下了然，稍稍挪动，跨坐在西野腿上。毕竟是在车上，西野只解了白石领口衣扣，凑上前去加深吻痕，另只手直奔主题，已经触到了大腿内侧。  
没想到刚刚尚且情动的白石此番却稍稍往后撤，西野不解，抬眼看向白石。白石似乎是很不好意思，脸颊变得更加红了。西野是贴心又不体贴的情人，听说自己遇事便急成那个样子，现下反而懵懂了起来，体会不到自己处境，只是大睁着眼睛盯着自己看，白石没奈何，最终轻轻说了句“冷。”  
西野这才恍然，初冬时节，刚刚骤然快跑出了许多汗，现在冷静下来，周身还没能暖过来，是自己的手太过冰冷了。再看不得已解释到这般地步的白石，似乎是说完这句话脸上便挂不住了，干脆扑过来埋脸在自己肩头。西野轻笑起来，左手揽紧身上情人，右手探进白石外套内侧，隔着衬衣与内衣揉弄白石胸前。白石伏在自己肩头，虽然看不到她表情，但仍旧能从耳边轻微喘息声中得知她此刻状态。过了一会儿，西野右手暖得差不多了，这才转脸去吻白石耳后，将手探下去，再次触摸白石腿根，已经足够湿润。西野左手摸索着向上，拇指探进白石口中搅弄一会再收回，扶着白石脸颊微微用力，迫使白石从肩头起身，拉开一点距离，眼神终于对上。  
“看着我。”西野将拇指上的津液涂在白石面颊，低声叮咛着，右手中指这才微微曲起一点，适应着白石的坐姿，逐渐进入了。白石的脸通红，眼神一瞬间失了焦，像是痛苦一般地急促喘息了两下，想要往西野身上靠，但是西野左手扶上白石肩头，微微用力支撑着白石的一点重量——  
“看着我。”西野右手开始微动起来，白石信息素的味道逐渐溢满车厢。  
因为我想要看着你啊。西野的眼神莫名，她凑上前去，吻住白石微张的唇。

入冬之后终于开始下雪，白石的梦境被延伸到现实，窗外雪花飘下，平等地落在每一个人的身上。西野张口咬住白石松垮的绸面领结，抬眼看着随自己动作不自主轻喘的爱人。她看着她，看着她，仿佛她是她仅存的一点点坚守，如果不是她，她今天便会成为另外一个西野。  
司机今天被叮嘱，要开慢一些，照顾两位主人情绪。20千米每小时，从夜色降临到华灯初上，西野觉得窗外世界像是会下雪的水晶球，她被排除在外，不知该如何是好。好在她身边有白石，将体液给她，将腺体给她，拿心脏来换她跳动心脏。白石双腿夹紧了自己腰部，西野压低喉中呜咽，凝视白石乌黑眼瞳，将她送上去。  
惟愿此行无限，20千米每小时，雪永远降下来，车永远开下去。  
因为这是最后一次了。西野左手拨开白石汗湿的刘海，拿衬衣袖口轻轻为白石拭去额上汗水，将大衣包裹在白石身上。  
再有一次。西野摸索着从大衣口袋里掏出手帕，为白石清理腿间。再有一次，必定以眼还眼，以牙还牙，去他的公平正义。


End file.
